The New York Gal
by Angel49013
Summary: Jeff Hardy finds love on the subways of New York City, but will her insecurities get in the way of their happiness. . Please read and review. (Complete AT LAST!)
1. The New York Gal

Jeff stood in his hotel room staring out the window at the world below. He loved coming to New York, it was such an exciting city. Always moving, always awake, a vast sea of interesting people living their interesting lives. New York has such a fast moving charm, everyone has someplace to be and they had to be there five minuets ago. It was nothing like the quiet country setting of Cameron. Jeff loved his home town but now and then he was always welcome for change in atmosphere, and New York was perfect for just that. Whenever the WWF took him to New York he and his brother Matt would arrive earlier then everyone else to fully experience everything the city had to offer. The two of them would spend all just ridding the subway observing the cast of characters that would come and go. But ever since they started traveling with Matt's girlfriend Amy everything seemed to change. They started getting separate room, arriving in separate cars, taking separate flights. Matt no longer went out with the guys every night or went walking around the cities with his brother. Instead all of his time was devoted to the beautiful Ms. Dumas. Jeff wasn't bitter though, in fact he loved Amy like a sister, but now and then he just wished things were the way they were before. Especially now that he was sitting alone in a New York City hotel room. _'Ah screw it'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed his sketch book and his leather jacket, and headed out the door. The busy streets of New York were the perfect place for someone who didn't want to be noticed. This was the only time he could go out without the need of a disguise. Despite the fact he slipped a baseball cap over his long blond hair, just to be on the safe side, and made his way to Penn Station.  
  
He spent all day on the subway going uptown to down town, the Upper East Side to the lower west side, anywhere the trains would take him. He sat there all day just observing and sketching every person he saw. He was so caught up in his drawings that he didn't even notice that the subway cart had nearly cleared out, at least not until he saw her. Sitting only a few feet away, reading a paperback book. She was absolutely breath taking. Her long platinum blond hair was pulled back out of her beautiful face into a twisted ponytail. Her fair skin looked as smooth as porcelain, just begging to be touched. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes followed the lines of the book through her thick black framed glasses. He couldn't see her eyes but he could only imagine what they looked like. A sparkling emerald or perhaps a morning sky blue, something that you could stare into for days, that would fill your hearts with pure sweet contempt. He wanted so much more then to just sketch her, he wanted to know her. To hear her laugh, hear her voice, hear her speak his name, hear himself speak hers. He wanted so badly to approach her but he was glued to his seat. He couldn't understand it he had always been so smooth with woman, always knew how to look at them, what to say to them, but now not only was he blank but he was scared as well. He never feared rejection before simply because he had never been rejected but something about this girl mad him nervous. As he sat there think of something to say the subway train stopped short, knocking the book out of her hand. Fate must have been smiling on him because the paperback slid across the cart stopping right at Jeff's feet. He picked up the book and made his way over to the woman.

"You dropped this" he said as he handed her the book

"Thank you" she said softly grabbing for the book, slightly touching his hand sending a shiver down both their spines.

"Exquisite Corpse" Jeff said smiling at the woman

"Excuse me?"

"Your book, Exquisite Corpse, that's a rather strange title."

The woman laughed to herself as she slid her glasses off revealing a pair of deep sea blue eyes.

"Yes well, it's a rather strange book."

She couldn't help but notice the strikingly handsome features of the man standing before her. A strong chiseled jaw, full soft lips, and deepest pair of green eyes she had ever seen. A true Adonis in a pair of baggy jeans, a white wife beater that clung to his muscular chest, and a short leather jacket. His long blond hair stuck out from the side of the white baseball cap on his head. Even through his baggy clothes she could tell he had an amazing body, she wasn't blind!

"Would you like to sit?" she asked as she moved her messenger bag over so he could sit down next to her.

"I'm Jeff..."

"Hardy. I know. I recognized you before." She said softly. He was taken back by her statement.

"What? You look confused." Noticing his expression.

"Oh it's nothing just...usually when people recognize me they act a little more...hysterical."

"Oh...well you looked busy. I didn't want to bother you. Besides I was always a Dudley Boys fan." The two laughed at her joke. _'Beautiful and a smart ass'_ Jeff thought to himself

"Well you know my name why don't you tell me yours."

"Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! Um...Emilie Weissman." She said putting out her hand.

"Well Emilie it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Jeff" they smiled as they shook hands.

"I can't help but notice your accent. Where are you from?"

"North Carolina. A little town called Cameron."

"That's nice. I've never been, I've always wanted to see the rest of the country but I never left New York."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. New York's kind of like the black hole of the east. It sucks you in and never leave. Besides it's my home, my heart. I love this city."

"Well you know just because you're away from something doesn't mean your hearts has to leave. Your heart is where ever you want it to be." His words touched her, she had never thought about it like that before but it made sense. Perhaps there was something else keeping her here, perhaps it was the fear that she'd never find anything better. Jeff couldn't help but notice the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I've upset you."

"No" she said shacking herself back to reality "not at all. In fact I appreciate your out look on it." She smiled at him revealing her pearly whit teeth, just as the train came to a stop.

"This is me" she said collecting her things.

"Oh. Well it was nice talking to you."

"You too Jeff, good-bye."

Jeff knew that if he let her go he would never see her again and he simply could not let that happen. Before she vanished from his life forever he got up to stopped her.

"Hey Emilie!"

Hearing her name she turned around to him.

"My brother and his girlfriend are arriving later tonight. Would you like to come out with us?"

"I'd love too...but I have to work."

"Oh...well I understand" he said with a hit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well why don't you stop by and visit me. You can get a drink and I should be out around midnight."

"Sure! Where do you work?"

"A bar on the lower east side called The Knitting Factory"

"You're a bartender?"

"You can say that. See ya around ten?"

"Sure" they smiled at each other as the subway door shut and took off down the track. Jeff sat back down resting his head back on the window as a sweet smile formed across his face.

_**So tell me what you think…so I continue or should I just throw myself in the east river now**_


	2. A Girl Who is Free

"Jeff this girl better be amazing" Matt said in an annoyed tone. They had spent a good hour roaming the lower east side looking for this bar Emilie told Jeff about.

"The guy on the phone said Canal St. just keep your eyes open."

"Jeff we're on Canal St. there is no Knitting Factory!" Jeff could tell that Matt's annoyance was turning into anger.

"Can we please just take a cab?" Amy begged "My feet are killing me."

"No way! I'm not spending five dollars on Jeff's hormones!"

"Will you shut up already! It's got to be around here somewhere." Jeff picked up the pace and continued to look at around. He told Emilie he'd be there at ten and it was already half passed. He didn't want her to think he was some sort of flake, after all this was kind of like a first date. Just then a green banner caught Jeff's eye. There in bold white lettering it said _The Knitting Factory_

"Hey guys I found it" Jeff yelled

Matt and Amy came up behind. Amy looked up at the street sign that read Leonard St.

"Um Jeff" Amy said "this isn't Canal St."

"On Canal St. next to Canal St. what different does it make. The important thing is that we found it."

Matt and Amy just rolled their eyes as they followed the eager young man. Jeff didn't even wait for them to catch up before he made his over to the bar. He was hoping to see Emilie's smiling face serving drinks but instead he only noticed an attractive brunette standing there.

"Excuse me" Jeff shouted over the loud music as he leaned slightly against the bar. "I'm looking for a girl that works here. Early twenties or so, a pretty blond girl, her name's Emilie."

"No Emilie here dude" the woman said

"Are you sure?"

"The only Emilie I know is that one" she said pointing to the stage. And there standing under the spot light, in a short low cut red and black velvet dress, with fishnet stockings and a pair of lace up boots stood a woman that resembled the girl on the train. Her long blond hair fell down her back, her smoky shadowed eyes searching through the crowd, her full red lips moving with a seductive pout as each word escaped from her mouth. She was completely floating in the music, her body moving in time with the melody. She jumped around with the fast beat, flipped her head back and forth, completely letting go of any inhabitation. She had the sex appeal of Shirley Manson combined with the raw passion of Jim Morrison. Jeff couldn't believe this was the same quiet girl that he had met earlier that day. She was like a completely different person and she was fascinating.

"Jeff? Jeff ya still with us man?" Matt asking waving his hand in front of his brother's face trying to bring him back to reality.

"That's her" he said starting straight ahead at the stage.

"Who? The singer?"

"Yeah that's Emilie"

"Nice!" Matt said with a grin only to get a slap on the shoulder by Amy

"Um...I love you" he said smiling at her. Amy couldn't help but laugh, he was so cute sometimes. She turned to Jeff who was still staring with his mouth wide open.

"What is it? She didn't tell you she was a performer?"

"She just said she worked here she didn't say exactly what she did."

The three of them watched the show. There was no doubting that the people in the bar weren't there to see her band, they were only the opening act, but the girl had talent. A small crowd even began to gather around the stage, singing along to the songs they knew and dancing to the ones they didn't. Not an impressive crowd but the small amount of people seemed completely engulfed by the music. Even Matt and Amy got up to dance along to the beat but Jeff just stood there unable to take him eyes off the goddess on stage. Hanging on each word that came flowing out of her beautiful rose kissed lips.  
  
_"Don't keep me locked inside my room   
Safe from all the world's doom   
I'm not a doll upon a shelf I can take care of my self   
I am smart and I am strong I know how to get along   
Whatever you got I can stand I will not hide behind a man  
  
I'm not I'm not a little prissy thing I can do most anything   
Don't hold me too close to your bleeding heart   
Or I might just fall apart   
I'm not I'm not a little dainty thing I can be most anything   
I just got to be   
A girl who is free  
  
This is me just as I am   
An independent woman   
I can be sweet, I can be sour I am the essence of girl power   
Take my rights and take my choice   
But you can't take away my voice   
Shout it out to the whole world   
What it means to be a girl  
  
I'm not I'm not a little prissy thing I can do most anything   
Don't hold me too close to your bleeding heart   
Or I might just fall apart   
I'm not I'm not a little dainty thing I can be most anything   
I just got to be  
A girl who is free  
  
Shout it out to the whole world   
What it means to be a girl _

_I'm not I'm not a little prissy thing I can do most anything   
Don't hold me too close to your bleeding heart   
Or I might just fall apart   
I'm not I'm not a little dainty thing I can be most anything   
I just got to be   
A girl who is free!"_  
  
As the final cord faded out through the room Jeff came back down to earth.

"Thank you" she said over the small crowd's cheers.

"Stick around for Ill Nino!" the bar erupted in cheers at the sound of the headlining bands name as Emilie made her way off stage. Noticing that she was making her way towards him, and not wanting to appear too eager, Jeff stayed put. Seeing Jeff standing next to the bar a smile came across her face.

"Hey you made it."

"I told you I would. I'm a man of my word."

"So what did you think?"

"I was surprised" he said with a slight laugh

"What do you mean?"

"Well you told me you worked at the bar; you didn't say you worked the bar."

She laughed at his play of words. It had been a while since she's flirted with anyone and she really hoped she wasn't over doing it. _'Don't blow it Em, he's really cute'_ she told her self over and over again.

"This must be the lovely Miss Emilie" a southern voice said behind them. Jeff turned to see Matt and Amy standing side by side.

"Emilie this is my older brother Matt and his girlfriend Amy"

"Nice to meet you" Amy said she reached out to shake Emilie's hand "Jeff's told us so much about you."

"I don't know how much he could have told, we just met this afternoon."

"Well Jeff does have that unique ability to talk for hours about nothing." Matt joked. Emilie just stood back and watched the entertainment as the three friends hurling insults at each other.

"Let me get you guys some drinks"

"Oh we don't need anything." Jeff said trying to be polite.

"Well I do" Amy said put her hand in the air "I'll have a Guinness"

"Sounds great, I'll have one too" Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. Emilie gave Jeff that _last chance _look until he gave in.

"Better make it three"

"Alright three beers" Emilie repeated the order making sure they didn't want anything else.

"You don't have to do that"

"Don't be silly it's my pleasure besides it's on the house" she leaded across the bar to get the brunette's attention,

"Hey Gladys! Let me get three Guinness and a Ginger Ale" The woman nodded and went to get the drinks.

"Not a drinker?"

"Ya kidding, one sniff of alcohol and I'm bouncing off the walls." She laughed "I think it's a genetic thing, I don't know any Jews that can hold their alcohol."

"You're Jewish?"

"With a name like Weissman could I be anything else."

Jeff just laughed; she seemed to be the whole package, beautiful, talented, and funny. What more could he want. Emilie was equally interested in Jeff as the night went on she found herself falling deeper for the handsome young wrestler. They moved into the front of the bar too avoid the noise so they could talk. They both felt so comfortable with each other, they talked as if they had known each other for years.

"What's it like being a wrestler?"

"Painful" he joked "No really, I love it. It's been my dream ever since I can remember. I get to travel all over the world, met all kinds of people, walk to my own entrance music, and the pay anit to bad. It's pretty great; sometimes I have so much fun that I feel guilty getting paid for it."

"God that sounds amazing"

"Well what about you? What do you do? I mean when you're not rockin the house."

"I manage a small music store in Brooklyn."

"Cool" Jeff said trying to as sound interested as he could.

"Yeah well it's no where near as cool as what you do but I work with a great group of kids, good hours, free CDs. I can't complain. The owner's a complete tool but you take the good with the bad I guess."

"You live in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah not that far from here actually. Not the best neighborhood but it's the best price you'll find in this city."

"Yeah I always hear about how expensive New York is."

"Well it is the greatest city in the world."

"You know there's more out there don't you."

"I know. But what if it's not for me." She said softly

"You'll never know until you try."

Emilie didn't know what to say. She really liked this guy but at the same time she felt like he talking about something he knew nothing about. Since when is a cute face and a killer body an invitation to make an opinion on someone else's life. Before she let her mind overreact her attention was drawn to Matt and Amy who came walking up beside them.

"Hey Jeff it's getting really late, Amy and I are going to head back to the hotel you coming?"

"Actually I'm going to stay here with Emilie. I'll catch you guys later."

"Cool man, it was nice meeting you Emilie." Emilie smiled and wave at the couple as they left.

"Your brother's right it is getting late." Emilie said as she got up.

"Oh, sure. Can I walk you home? I mean you said yourself it's a rough neighborhood perhaps you'll feel safer with a wrestler with you."

Emilie smiled at Jeff; she simply liked him too much to get offended by anything he said

"I would like it very much if you walked me home Jeff." She took his hand in hers and they walked out together hand and hand.

_**"A Girl Who is Free" written by Marisa W, preformed by Camio**_


	3. Back to Her Place

The two made their way through the apartment building to the sixth floor, sneaking little glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. As they got closer to her door Emilie battled the idea of inviting him in. She didn't want to appear too presumptuous but she didn't want him to leave either. Jeff too was in conflict with himself, he knew from the start that he'd only be in town for two weeks but he never intended on meeting someone. He had seen many long distance relationships fail over the years, including some of his own, so what would make this girl any acceptation. Yet at the same he couldn't ignore the feelings he was having and he didn't want to let them go.

"This is me" Emilie said pointing to a wooden door with a brass plate that read F26 nailed onto it. She pulled out her set of keys and opened the door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked in a nervous tone. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest; she couldn't help but fear that Jeff might hear it. _'Please god just don't let me collapse right here'_ she prayed silently.

"Yeah, absolutely."

Emilie entered the apartment with Jeff close behind. She was a bit embarrassed of the place; it was a small little nothing. The kitchen/den was tiny and cramped; you couldn't take a step without bumping into something. The bedroom was even smaller it barley had enough room for her bed and the bathroom was the size of a closet, she sometimes even wondered how they managed to fit the shower in there. It wasn't much but Emilie made the best of it. It was neatly decorated in an antique fashion with old venue posters from different bands framed on the walls.

"It's not much to look at but its home, and its rent controlled." Emilie said as she slipped her jacket off and hung it on a hook on the wall.

"Uh...I'd offer you some coffee or tea or something like that but I don't actually have any of those things. I have water but with the pipes in this building I don't really recommend drinking it."

"That's okay, I'm good." Jeff laughed

"Okay well, just hang here for a moment while I go change" she smiled before heading into the bedroom leaving Jeff alone in the room. He started to look around, trying to get a feel of who Emilie really was. He noticed a collection of picture frames scattered through out the room. One by one he looked at each picture. Studying all the unfamiliar faces and surprisingly the familiar ones as well. He heard the water running in the sink from the bathroom as one picture in particular got his attention, he picked it up to examine it closer.

"Is this you with Scott Weiland?" he shouted so she could hear him over the water.

"Yeah. He did a signing at my store a week before he got busted for heroin possession." She yelled from the bathroom

_'Cool'_ Jeff thought as he looked at the pictures

"Wow, Dee Snider, Deborah Harry, Joey Ramone,...Dave Grohl!"

"That's my favorite one" Emilie said coming out of the bedroom "I'm completely obsessed with The Foo Fighters".

Jeff turned to face her and was completely awestruck by what he saw. She was standing in the door way wearing a white cotton tank top that hugged every voluptuous curve of her upper body and a pair of gray sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and her face was completely void of any makeup. She glowed with a natural beauty that let Jeff breathless. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"My god you're beautiful" he said softly

Emilie could feel the blood rush to her checks making her blush. She didn't know how to respond she wasn't very good at receiving complements, they just her uncomfortable.

"Well...you should see me in the morning." She joked nervously trying to lesson the intensity in the air but it was no use. Jeff made his way closer to her. With each step he took she felt her breath growing shorter. He reached out and grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. Raveling in his touch she closed her eyes, only opening them to look deeply into his green eyes. She saw such warmth, such tenderness, that it made every doubt in her head vanished leaving behind nothing but desire. Jeff leaned in, softly grazing his lips with against hers. He pulled back, searching for any disapproval from her but all he saw yearning, a yearning for him. He leaned back in to recapture her mouth. Brushing softly against her, teeth tugging and pulling at her swollen lips, masterful tongues outlining one another like waves crashing on the sand. A small purr escaped Emilie's mouth as she lost herself is the sea of emotion. The kiss sent a rush of lust through out her whole body. Emilie pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"You better go while I still let you" she whispered.

She took his hand in her own and walked him to the door. Jeff stepped out into the hallway and turned back to see Emilie's face before he left. She was leaning against the open door smiling sweetly at him.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly" she said as she leaned in for one more kiss and shut the door. Jeff couldn't help but smile as he made his way back to the hotel. No one had ever had this effect on him, Emilie made him feel like some lovesick teenager and he had only known her for a day. He could only imagine what the next day would bring.


	4. The Olympic Crew

Emlie awoke the next morning with a smile embedded across her face. She had dreamt of Jeff all night, one of those good dreams that leave you with an overwhelming sense of clam. She rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock... _'SHIT! 11:20! I'M LATE!'_ She jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and her Death before Disco T-shirt. She didn't have time to lace up her boots so she just slipped on her dingy old Converse and bolted out the door. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked to the store. As she got closer she could see her Olympic Records employees sitting on the curve. She saw Mark, the common poster boy for _"just say no"_, rambling on to poor Luke about his latest idea he had in one of his famous drag hazes. Mark was one of those high strung, loud mouth, overly energetic kids (most likely from all the speed he took). Then there was Luke. Quiet, laid back Luke, and Emilie's right hand man. He was the type of guy that would spend a night in jail for a friend and Emilie was sure that he must have had at least once in the past. And of course there was Courtney and Jenna. The two girls had been friends for years despite the fact that they were the complete opposite from each other. Courtney was a sweet, all American suburban white girl with brown hair and big brown puppy eyes. Jenna on the other hand, well Emilie wasn't to sure what Jenna's natural color hair was, but to describe her...Well the word shank seems to fall short to Jenna. But as strange as they all were they were still good kids, a bit unconventional but good kids. And she was their headstrong fearless leader who they referred to only as _'Chief'_.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presences." Luke shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Hey Chief, if you're allowed to show up when ever you feel like it does that mean we can too?" Mark asked in his usual stoner tone.

Emilie just walked passed them ignoring their comments and unlocked the front door. She held it open for the crew as walked in one by one, each making some smart ass comments on her tardiness. Emilie walked straight through the store to her office in the back as the other set up the shop for the day. As she settled in she began to think about Jeff again. Last night was just like a dream, she never imagined someone like him would ever be interested in someone like her. And that kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of that kiss. It was hot yet so sweet, sensual yet innocent. No words could give kissing Jeff Hardy any justice. She tried to focus on her work but the images of the other night just wouldn't abandonee her mind.

A few hours passed before she emerged from her office. The everyday morning paper work, that usual took her about an hour, seemed to take forever. Her mind would not concentrate on anything else but Jeff. The lines of words on her paper began to take the shape of Jeff's perfect smile, Jeff's deep green eyes, Jeff's...well...everything. She made her way upfront hoping that her ever interesting cast of employees would help her to think of something else.

"Hey Chief! We were going to send a search party in there for ya." Emilie heard Jenna yell. She looked up to see her and Courtney standing behind the register.

"Yeah sorry about that, just can't seem to focus today"

"How was your show?" Courtney asked

"It was great. Thank you."

"You sure? Did anything happen?" the brunette asked raising her eyebrow

"What do you mean?" "Well Jenna and I were just talking about how you seem like you thinking about something...or someone" she giggled

"You met a guy!" Jenna squealed

"What?" Emilie was taken back. She didn't realize she was so obvious "What do me...How did you know?"

"Look at you woman! You're glowing!"

"Yeah I guess I am." She said happily admitting it.

"Chief met someone?" Luke yelled from behind her

"Did ya get any?" Mark asked

"What?!"

"Come one Chief, did ya get a little bang in your box?" Jenna asked winking at Emilie

"What! Ew! Okay can we just pretend for one second here that I'm your boss and you all work for me."

But they continued to harass her for details completely ignoring her request. She was bombarded with the same type of questions. _"What's his name?" "What's he like?" "Is he cute"_ Of course not letting her answer a single one.

"I know his name" Mark said with an evil twinkle in his eye "It's Jeff. Jeff Hardy"

"The Jeff Hardy?" Luke asked with an open jaw

"Wait a second! How did you know that?" Emilie demanded

"Gladys told me"

"When?"

"Last night."

"Where?"

"At her place."

"You were at Gladys's apartment?" Emilie asked with a questioning look.

"Well not so much at her place as sitting on her fire escape. But in the morning when she was throwing me out she did somewhat mentioned it."

"There are hospitals for people like you Mark." Luke said straightly before turning his attention back to the topic "So what's he like?"

"Who's Jeff Hardy?" Courtney asked

"A very cute, very sexy, wrestler, with a great ass!" Jenna answered

"Jenna I didn't know you knew wrestling."

"I know cute men" She snickered "So did ya sleep with him?"

"God! None of your business okay. Now everyone get back to work. No more questions about my love life, or about who I go out with. And no more comments about Jeff Hardy's incredibly well toned butt." Emilie shouted expecting the group to disperse instead they just stood there staring at her "Go get to work, do something." But they didn't move. Finally she realized they weren't staring at her. "He's right behind me isn't he" she turned around to see Jeff's smiling face looking back at her. "Oh god!" she said putting her hands up to her face "I'm so embarrassed" Jeff just walked over taking her hands away from her face

"Don't be. You can talk about my butt all you want." Jeff smirked as he walked over to her and gently took her hands away from her face. He looked down into her blue eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, he was just so incredible. Every sensation in her body told her to just grab him and kiss him, to just capture those beautiful lips of his and never let go. She might have listened if it wasn't for the reminder of their small audience. Emilie could feel the eight pairs of hungry eyes burn a hole in her flesh. She turn to see her four workers hanging on the end of the register, watching the Jeff and Emilie story unfold like some sort of soap opera.

"Don't you guys have any work you should be doing?"

"No Chief, we're good" Mark answered, completely oblivious to her hint.

"Okay they let me rephrase that. Go find something to do or I'll make you all listen to nothing but The Monkees for the rest of the day." With that said the small group scattered away in a hurry as if a plague had just been released.

"Very impressive."

"What can I say. Few things strike fear in the hearts of teenagers like Davy Jones." Emilie joked.

"What's with the Chief thing?"

"Oh its just some nick name they made up for me. I guess Emilie wasn't good enough and evil bitch monster of death just doesn't flow off the tongue as easily."

"I could imagine" Jeff laughed

"So is there something I can help you with today Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes actually, well tonight's Monday Night Raw and I was wondering if you would like to join me for the show. Maybe go out with me and some of the guys after the show?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to." Emilie said hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up around six then?"

"Six? Perfect!"

"Okay I'll see ya later then" Jeff said as Emilie walked him out. Before stepping outside the store he turned around and softly kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that all day" he whispered before stepping out the door, leaving Emilie with a smile from ear to ear burn into her face.


	5. Take Me to the Garden

Emilie stood in front of her full length mirror giving herself one last look over. She left work early so she could find the perfect outfit for her date with Jeff, leaving Luke in charge. She'd worry about whether or not the place was burnt to the ground tomorrow, tonight was all about her and Jeff. She examined herself carefully, making sure everything looked okay. She pulled her tight red plaid pants down to make sure their showed off her well toned belly. She straightened out her black cut off wife beater, making sure the straps of her rhinestone studded bra stuck out. She went to her closet and pulled out her black two row pyramid spike belt. She didn't really want to wear it considering she wore it everyday, but then again it was the only belt she owned. She sat on her bed and began to lace up her chucky heeled Doc Marten boots. It wasn't the most comfortable ensemble but she had to admit she looked good. As she tightened her boot laces she hared a knock at the door. Her mind told her to stay put, let him stay there for a second, don't appear too eager. However her body just wouldn't cooperate with her head as she bolted for the door. She opened it and was greeted by Jeff's smiling face.

"You ready?"

"Yeah just give me a second." She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her I.D. and the cash that was sitting on the counter and placed them in her back pocket.

"Okay ready"

"You look amazing" Jeff said looking her up and down.

"Thank you" she smiled "You look..." she stopped mid sentence as she notice what he was wearing. It was far from black tie, he wore a white wife beater and a pair of black Adidas work out pants. "...like a shlump." Jeff couldn't help but laugh at her Yiddish insult, it was really cute, she sounded like the Jewish mother Mike Myers played on Saturday Night Live. Emilie on the other hand was mortified by her comment. She couldn't at least wait till the second date till she criticized the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said putting her hand to her mouth

"Don't worry about it"

"No, that was rude. God I'm starting to sound like my mother."

"Really its okay, I thought it was kind of cute. I've never been insulted in Yiddish before." He joked

"And don't worry; I brought a change of clothes for later tonight."

"I really am sorry, sometimes by big mouth gets ahead of me." She apologized again.

"Don't be. It's all a part of why I like you." "It is?" Emilie asked with a confused look. "Yeah, you're honest, you say what you think. You don't see that much nowadays. Everyone's so damn sensitive, I think it's refreshing."

"Yeah well I just hope my 'honesty' doesn't get me into too much trouble."  
  
Jeff entered the back entrance of Madison Square Garden with Emilie trailing close behind. She had never seen the garden from this part before. In fact she had only been to the Garden twice before, once to see Jane's Addiction and the other was for a Pearl Jam show. Truth be told she hated these big arenas. The idea of paying all that money, to sit in the nose bleed seats, and not be able to tell the difference between Dave Navarro and the security guard simply baffled her mind. But this time was different, first of all it was free and secondly she was with Jeff. She was willing to empty out her entire savings account for him, which really wouldn't have been that impressive. He just made her feel so special, like she was the only woman in the world and she was a goddess. But still she couldn't help but feel a bit insignificant standing in the same place that the most legendary people have stood before her. People like Mick Jagger, Pete Townshend, and Roger Daltery to name a few. She felt unworthy to be there, who was she? Just some lowly music store manager who now and then liked to play rock star, she didn't deserve to be standing back stage at the Garden with him. Noticing Emilie's uncomfortable appearance Jeff took her by the hand and pulled her closely to him.

"Don't worry, stick with me and you'll be fine." She was surprise at how relaxed he made her feel. They walked hand in hand through the halls of the Garden, passing an assortment of WWF superstars. Jeff introduced her to every person they saw, from the stage hands to The Undertaker himself Mark Callaway. As they made their way towards the locker room they came across a handsome man with long golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail sitting on one of the moving crates reading a magazine. Jeff's face brighten with excitement went he saw the man.

"Oh hold on I really want you to meet this guy." Jeff said with giddiness in his voice, "Hey Jay come here there's someone I want you to meet!" He shouted to blonde man who stood up and placed the magazine down on the crate he was sitting on.

"Jay this is Emilie, Emile this is Jay"

"Emilie? The musician? So you're the one Jeff keeps going on about."

"I guess" she said a bit embarrassed "I don't know how much he could say in one day."

"Don't underestimate Jeff's ability to ramble." Jay joked

"Um at the risk of sounding like an ignorant twit, I thought you name was Christian" Emilie realized how stupid she sounded but she really didn't know that much about wrestling. All she knew was what she saw on T.V. and to her he was Christian, the winy arrogant half of E&C. Jay just slightly giggled at her question.

"No my name is Jason but everyone, including this multi colored freak, calls me Jay. Christian's just a character."

"Oh I don't know Jay" said another voice from behind them "You're quite a character yourself."

It was another blonde man, taller then Jay but similar features. She knew him as Edge but she wasn't about to embarrass herself again by asking if that was his real name.

"Hi I'm Adam" he said extending his hand out to hers "You must be Emilie, we've been hearing a lot about you."

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot lately" she said as she shook his hand.

"Well we're just happy to see out little Jeffrey here with a nice girl" Adam said playfully pinching Jeff's checks. Jeff slapped Adam's hand away trying to regain some shred of coolness that Adam and Jay seem to stripping away.

"Yeah you should see some of the hell spawns that come crawling out of his locker room. I mean when I say skanky..." Adam quickly put his hand over the shorter blonde's mouth, stopping him from doing any more damage.

"Well we really have to go; it was nice to meet you Emilie." Adam said before dragging Jason away leaving Jeff and Emilie standing speechless in the hall.

"You'll have to excuses them, they're Canadian." Was all Jeff could say.

"You have very...interesting friends"

"Yeah well we're having the little one check out. We think he might be slightly retarded."  
  
Jeff and Emilie walked through the locker room door to find Matt and Amy engaged in their typical lip lock. Jeff just rolled his eyes and looked over at Emilie with his tortured eyes.

"I have to put up with this all the time"

"Jealous?" Matt asked as he unwrapped his arms from Amy's waist

"Matt, Amy, you remember Emilie."

"How could we forget" Matt said winking at his younger brother.

"Glad to see we didn't scare you off. I could defiantly do with a little more estrogen around here." Amy joked lightly punching Emilie's arm.

"So you came by to watch our little Jeffrey in action?" Matt said playfully messing up his younger brother's hair.

"Actually I came here to see The Rock, this blonde guy just started following me around" Emilie joked in a miss ghetto fabulous voice. The four laughed at her joke as Amy looked over at Jeff and silently mouthed _'I love her!'_ Jeff smiled to himself. Amy wasn't the only one who had fallen for the enchanting young woman.

"Well, well, it seems we have a smart ass on our hands here. I think she'll fit in nicely. We were gonna get something to eat ya'll wanna come?" Matt asked as he and Amy headed out the door

"Na we're cool. I think we'll just hang around here until I gotta start getting ready."

"Okay catch later little bro, nice seeing you again Em!" Matt shouted as they walked out of the room once again leaving Jeff and Emilie alone. Jeff took the moment to step back and take a good look at Emilie, she really did look good. Her round voluptuous hips, her slim toned abdomen leading up to her large breast. And those lips, lips that just begged to be kissed. He slowly made his way over to her, he wanted to get as close to her as possible. He took a deep breath, sniffing in all the essence that was her, she smelled like grapefruits and jasmine.

"I think they like you." He said with a sexy grin

"Well I think I like them."

"Do you think like me?" he whispered as slid his arm around her waist and leaned in to capture her lips. He softly pressed against her mouth with his own, sucking on her bottom lip. His tongue searched for the warmth of her mouth that she so anxiously gave to him. Their tongues intertwined with each other, mimicking the actions their bodies were dieing to take. Emilie wrapped her arms around his neck willing him to further his exploration of her mouth. A shiver ran through her body as she felt Jeff run his fingers up and down her spine. The rest of the world completely melted away leaving the two lost in the kiss. There was no regret, no hesitation, just a deep passion burning from the pit of their souls for one another. Suddenly they were thrown back into reality by the loud obnoxious howl of a fellow WWF superstar.

"Hey Jeff buddy you in here!" the voice said loudly as a man pushed the door open.

"Yeah Chris I'm here" he answered with a clearly annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh hey man I need to borrow some..." he stopped mid sentence as he noticed the beautiful blonde standing next to Jeff "why hello there" He said pasting on his famous Chris Jericho grin.

"Emilie this is Chris, Chris this is Emilie...my date for tonight." Jeff said putting his arm around Emilie's shoulders to make his statement perfectly clear. He and Chris were friends and he was a great guy but not only was Chris good looking but he could charm the queen of England out of the crowd jewels.

"Nice to meet you" Emilie said extending her hand to him.

"The pleasers all mine Madame" he said as he took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles.

"Did ya want something?" Jeff asked starting to become impatient with the unwanted guest.

"Besides the pleasure of this young lady's company" he grinned "but seriously, I need to borrow some tape to wrap my wrist. Damn things been bothering me all week."

"Yeah I hear that happens to chronic masturbators." Jeff joked with a straight face. Emilie couldn't help but let out a small giggle it was the first time she heard Jeff say anything even remotely dirty. She was relieved to see that he had that kind of humor; nothing amused her more then good old fashion toilet humor.

"Oh ha ha Hardy, just give me the damn tape jackass."

Jeff just laughed as he walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out the roll of tape.

"Here keep the roll, I think you need it more then I do" he said as he tossed the roll over to Chris.

"Thanks, oh and by the way" just as he was heading out Chris turned back to Jeff "good luck on your match tonight you're facing Rico" he said with sympathetic grin before existing the room. Emilie wasn't too sure what that meant she only knew it couldn't be good from Jeff mumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing just...I have a match with Rico tonight."

"And that's bad?"

"Yeah...well no...I mean I like the guy, he's nice and all but he kicks like a raging horse. I'll be lucky if I make it out of the ring with all my teeth."

"Well look at the bright side it's a lot easier to brush your teeth when they're no actually in your mouth."

Jeff just grinned at her attempt to make him feel better as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I better go find Rico and work out the match for tonight. Will you be okay by your self?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I'll just hang out with Matt and Amy. Or maybe I'll go find your friend Chris Jericho." Emilie said with a devilish look on her face.

"Very cute, behave yourself" he said with a wink before stepping out of the room leaving an overly giddy Emilie alone. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, if this was a dream then she could only pray she would never wake up.


	6. Chair Shot from Rico

Emilie stood in horror as she watch the lifeless body of the man she had grown attched too over the past two days lying sprawled out on the floor next the ring on the monitor. She kept telling her self that it's not real, it's just an act, it's all part of the show, but Jeff wasn't moving. She tried to clam herself down not wanting to appear foolish in front of the superstars surrounding the monitor but all she wanted to do was run out of the curtain to be by Jeff's side. As her mind raced she could hear JR commentary over the action.

"Oh my God, Jeff Hardy has just been laid out by that chair shot from Rico! He's busted wide open!"

Emilie could only looked on in silence as the monitor showed a recap of the event. Jeff was standing in middle of the ring as the referee held up his hand in victory. Suddenly Rico comes up from behind with a steel chair in hand and slams the chair into Jeff's back. Jeff falls to the ground in pain and rolls out of the ring only to be followed by Rico who is standing over him like a hungry wolf. Jeff manages to get to his feet only to be met by the steel chair to his head.

"My god you can hear the horrific sound of that unforgiving metal off that young man's skull!"

Need less to say JR's hysterical shouting wasn't making Emilie feel any better; she turned away from the screen not being able to take it anymore. No one seemed to notice her reaction except for Amy who sympathized with the poor girl; she knew what it was like to watch someone you care about get slammed with a chair and not be able to do anything about it.

"It's okay Emilie, Jeff's fine." Amy said putting her hand on Emilie's shoulder

"I know it's just...it's hard to watch"

"I know, but Jeff's a professional you have to trust that he knows what he's doing."

"I do, it's just..."

"I know" Amy said understanding exactly what Emilie was feeling but she knew there was nothing she could say to make her feel better. Instead she wrapped her arms around Emilie's shoulder attempting to comfort her.

"Hey he's getting up!" one of the other wrestlers shouted. Emilie turned to the monitor to see Jeff being helped up the ramp by the trainers.

"They're probably taking him to get checked out, you can go see him if you want." Amy said. With that Emilie took off down the hall in search for the EMT station. As she made her way threw the maze of halls and doors, silently berated herself for not asking for directions. Finally she made it there only to find out that Jeff had already left and was back in the locker room. Emilie made her way to the locker room as images of Jeff lying comatose on the floor ran threw her head (her and her god damn over active imagination). She burst through the door expecting to see Jeff sitting there soaking in a vat of ice but was surprised to find the room empty.

"Jeff?!" she called out "Jeff you in here?!"

"I'm here you anit gotta yell."

Emilie turned to see Jeff stepping out from the showers clad only in a white towel. He patted his long wet hair over with a towel to dry. Emilie couldn't help but gasp for air as she watched the beads of water ran down his perfectly sculpted chest to his godlike abs. He seemed to be completely oblivious to his own sex appeal which made him even more attractive. Emilie couldn't take her eyes off the God like creature standing before her. It took her a moment to realize she was staring at him she tried to act normal but she could feel the blood rushing to her checks. She turned around to give him some privacy, and to regain some sort of composer over herself.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he stepped into a pair of baggie kaki pants "You sounded kinda frantic when you came in here."

"I was worried about you. That was some nasty chair shot you took."

"Tell me about it, my head's gonna be ringing for days." He said as he slipped a tight black t-shirt over his head. Jeff laughed to himself when he looked up to see Emilie still facing the wall. She looked so cute standing there nervously twiddling her fingers and shifting her weight from side to side.

"You can turn around now, I'm dressed."

Emilie turned to see Jeff smiling back at her. She was taken back a bit by how good Jeff looked, not as good as he looked half naked but she had to admit the boy did clean up nicely. His hair was still wet and all tousled but it seemed to only make him more appealing. Emilie smiled as she made her way closer to him, but her smile quickly turned to a frown when she noticed that Jeff was still bleeding.

"You're cut" she said as she slowly brought her hand to his face, gently brushing away the hair from the small gash on his forehead.

"Yeah Rico got me good..." he was cut off by Emilie softly kissing the wounded area. Jeff was somewhat surprised by her actions. It was sweet and nurturing yet at the same time incredibly sexy. She pulled back and looked deep into Jeff's eyes. Any trace of that shy girl who was standing before him less then a minute ago had vanished. Instead Jeff looked deep into the eyes of a woman filled with desire, the same desire that he was feeling himself. They leaned in, preparing themselves for another mind blowing kiss, but where interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Yes!" Jeff yelled in an annoyed tone. The door opened and Matt walked in with Amy following closely behind.

"Hey Jeffro we going out tonight or what?" the older Hardy asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute"

"Okay meet you in the parking lot" Jeff looked back at Emilie with a smile.

"Come on. Each one of them will come by until we get out there." He took her hand and led her to the lot to meet the rest of their party.


	7. Manic Panic?

Jeff and Emilie walked side by side down the sidewalk in complete silence; the loud music from the club was slowly fading as they walk farther away. The night had been a total bust. Jeff was so concerned with impressing Emilie that he didn't even stop to think about the fact that a rocker chick may not be completely comfortable in a hip hop club. Emilie was mentally kicking herself as well. She tried her best to not be a buzz kill but she really hated those kinds of places. Despite that fact, she had surprisingly lasted longer then she thought she would. She would have made it the whole night if it wasn't for that jerk at the bar that grabbed her ass. After that she really didn't have a choice of whether she should stay or not, seeing how the bouncers had to pull her off the guy and throw her out, like she was the one starting trouble. Emilie was disgusted with herself for her behavior in front of Jeff; he must think she was some psycho. And now he's just staring ahead not saying a word. _'God what must he be thinking?'_ Kept repeating in her head. The silence was killing her, Emilie decided she'd have to be the one to break it.

"I'm really sorry about all that. I usually wait till the third date to get thrown out of clubs." Jeff couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute and innocence as she apologized. He would never believe this was the same girl that had mauled a man twice her size only moments earlier.

"Don't be sorry. That was amazing!"

"It was?" Emilie asked in a questionable tone.

"Yeah. That perv had no right to lay a finger on you. Next time he'll think before he harasses another woman. And that was quite a right hook you got him with. I've never seen a girl hit like that"

Jeff and Emilie laughed at the entertaining scene replaying in their head. Before they knew they were both in stitches. Even Emilie had to admit the situation was kind of cool. The guy in the bar must have been at least two hundred pounds and with the shot she knocked him to the floor. Then like a furious cat she leaped on him, whaling at any piece of body he wasn't blocking with his arms. A true sight to behold.

"You know the nights still young and I don't really feel like going to sleep. We could still hang out if you want." Emilie said as she attempted to collect herself.

"I know what we could do" Jeff said grabbing Emilie by the hand and leading her to a store he knew was near by.

"Yes there still open! Wait right here I'll be out in one second." He yelled as he ran into the store. Emilie stood in front of the store a bit confused. She had no idea what was going on inside the boys mind. She could only wait and hope that it didn't involve a trip to jail. After a few minutes Jeff came bouncing out of the store with a paper bag in his hand.

"Alright mister secretive. What's in the bag?"

Jeff reached into the bag and pulled out a bleach kit and a small cylinder jar of bright orange hair dye.

"You're gonna help me dye my hair."

Emilie took the jar from Jeff's hands, examining it, and cringed as she read the label.

"Manic Panic?" she said threw her grimace.

"Yeah what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just..." Emilie paused, contemplating the best way to tell him. "Manic Panic is for pussies and possers."

Jeff was completely stunned by her remark but still managed to burst out in laughter. Out of anything in the world, those were not the words he expected to hear out of her mouth. This girl kept him on his toes and he liked it.

"Well who made you such an expert on hair dye?"

"No one. It's just a known fact that Special Effects is the longest lasting semi-permanent hair color. And only people who dye their hair so others will think they're cool use Manic Panic. Might as well just buy that stuff that washes out."

"I assume you've dyed your hair before."

"Yeah. Blue, pink, red, purple. You name it I've done it. But when I started at Olympic I had to dye my hair a 'normal' color" she said using her hands to make quotations "The owner Mitch said my blue hair would scare away customers. How stupid is that? It's a record shop! Most of the customers there have sheet metal impaled through their faces!"

"So where I am suppose to get Special Effects at 1:30 in the morning?" Jeff asked

"I know just the place." Emilie said as she led him towards the subway.

Before he knew it Jeff was back at Emilie's tiny apartment. After finding two half empty bottles of Special Effects buried in the medicine cabinet they got to work. They soon realized there wasn't enough dye in one bottle for Jeff's whole head so they had to improvise. Using both bottles they dye one side of Jeff's head Electric Blue and the other side Joyride Purple. When they were done they decided to wait for Jeff's hair to dry by watching a movie. Jeff looked through Emilie's collection, surprised that the majority of them were either old or foreign films or an assortment of films he had never heard of before. She had every Marilyn Monroe movie and anything with Vincent Perez and someone named Franka Potente. Finally deciding on SFW they popped the tape in and curled up next to each other on the couch. Being so close to Jeff made every nerve in Emilies body stand on end. She couldn't pay any attention to the movie. Even during Stephen Dorff's sex scene all Emilie could think about was a handsome man sitting next to her. It had been so long since any man had made her feel the way that Jeff did, she really didn't know how to react to it. Was it possible to fall in love after only knowing the person for two days? She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that the movie had ended.

"Well let's take a look at our creation." Jeff said as he unwrapped the towel from around his head. His hair falling to the side of his face, still slightly wet. Emilie ran her hand through the freshly dyed locks pulling the strands of hair out of Jeff's face. Looking into Jeff's eyes she felt a smile creep across her face.

"Perfect" she said ran her hand across his check.

They slowly leaned closer to each other, silently anticipating who would make contact first. A short breath escape Emilie's mouth as she felt Jeff's lips graze her against own. The kiss started off innocent enough but soon escalated into something deeper. All the passion and longing that the two had been caring around for the past two days seemed to be pouring into their kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist Jeff pulled Emilie in as close to him as possible, crushing her chest against his own. Emilie gasped as she felt his hand snaking up her leg, up her thigh, to her chest, resting softly on her right breast. Without breaking the kiss they slid themselves down side by side on the couch with Jeff hovering slightly above her. Clashing teeth and tongues, the pair licked and nipped, searching each others mouths, devouring the warm recesses as desire explored from within, a fire raging to life, burning hotter and brighter with every touch. Hungrily, Jeff ate at her mouth, savoring the unique flavor, consuming her with every sleek stroke of his masterful tongue. Feeling Jeff's hands playing with the hem of her shirt Emilie sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked attempted to caught his breath.

"Yeah...it's just..." _'God how do I put this'_ she thought as she searched for the words "It's just been a while and... I think there's something there between us. I don't want to rush it."

Jeff just smiled tucking the strands of hair that fell over her face behind her ears.

"I understand." He said softly "Besides it's really late." He said rising to his feet.

"You don't have to go. I mean it's late you could stay here if you want."

"Stay here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. With me. We just won't...you know."

Jeff was more then eager to accept her offer. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't dieing to sleep with her but he was happy to see she has morals. Besides she was right, if there was something truly special between the two of them sex could wait.

"I'm gonna get changed and wash my face. You can sleep on the couch or...you could...sleep in the bed...with me."

"I'll just take the couch. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable in any way."

"Okay" Emilie said with a smile and she grabbed Jeff an extra blanket and pillows.

"If you need another blanket just tell me. I can't sleep unless it's really cold in here." _'Or you could come cuddle up with me' _was what Emilie wanted to add but she managed to contain herself.

"Nope I'll be fine. I'm the same way. I'm only comfortable if it's freezing and I'm all wrapped up with a blanket."

"Yeah me too. Good night Jeff."

"Night Em."

Emilie walked into her bathroom shut the door behind. Smiling to herself as thoughts about Jeff danced through her head. He was amazing! Most people thought Emilie was crazy for keeping her apartment so cold, even during the winter, but not Jeff. He almost seemed too perfect but Emilie had to remind herself of his schedule. He mentioned earlier in the club that he'd be leaving in a few days and then be on road for most of the year. If she wanted to be with him she'd have to get use to the idea that he wouldn't be there most of the time. That the majority of their conversations would be done over the phone. Or worse yet that he'd be traveling the country, going from state to state, while she waited for him in New York. _'Is this what he does?'_ she thought to herself _'does he have a woman in every state? Am I just another silly little girl for him to play with?' _Finally she snapped her self back to reality. She might not have known him long but Jeff wasn't that type of a guy and she knew it. Or at least that's what she told herself.


	8. The Invitation

"Hey Chief?" Courtney said as she opened the door to her boss's office. She popped her head through the tiny crack she made. Peaking in to make sure she wasn't disturbing anything. She spotted Emilie sitting in her office chair behind her desk. She wasn't doing her normal ordering or inventory paper work; in fact she wasn't even facing the desk. Her chair was facing the window. She looked so peaceful, just staring out at the world, rocking her chair back and forth. Courtney could even swear she heard her humming, which was something she had never heard her boss do. Courtney almost felt bad disturbing her.

"Chief?" she said louder then before. This time entering the office.

"Hmm? What?" Emilie said turning her chair around to face the young girl.

"What is it Courtney?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I'd be?"

"I don't know you just seem very...happy lately."

"I can't be happy?" Emilie asked with her eye brows raised

"No. It's just your usually...well...not. Is it that guy?"

Emilie smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"I guess it is. I can't stop smiling."

It had been almost three weeks since Jeff went back on the road but he still called Emilie at least twice a day. They would talk for hours at times, which was strange for Emilie. She hated talking on the phone. Her longest conversations were usually with her mother and consist of her screaming about how Emilie was wasting her life, what great thing her sister was doing, or Emilie trying to convince her that she wasn't gay...just single. But even those would last half an hour at most. Talking to Jeff was different. He made her laugh, made her feel wanted. She'd stay up all night talking to him and not feel tried at all during their conversations.

"Well I'm glad" Courtney said smiling "Cause just between you and me, some of the others here were starting to wonder if you were playing for the home team."

"What can I help you with Courtney?"

"Oh yeah! Mr. Wonderful is on line one."

"Thanks." Emilie said reaching for the phone. She took the receiver in her hand and brought it up to her ear. But she stopped when she noticed Courtney was still in the room.

"Thank you Courtney." She repeated hoping her young employee would get the hint.

"No problem Chief." Courtney said with a smile. But she still stayed where she was.

"You can go now Courtney."

"Oh...oh right...sorry."

She waited till Courtney was out of the room till she picked up the line.

"Hey." She said in a soft sweet voice.

"Hey beautiful. What took so long?"

"Sorry I was once again forced to face the mental capabilities of my staff."

"Ah. Did Mark eat Jenna's birth control pills again?"

"No not this time" Emilie laughed.

"I was thinking about you this morning"

"You were?" she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. I was thinking how nice it would be if you could come visit me on the road for a week."

"Is that an invitation?"

"That depends. Are you gonna come?"

"I can't." Emilie said in a sad tone "I can't leave this place for a week the kids would destroy it and Mitch would never let me."

"Does he have to know?"

"He's the owner Jeff and my boss, he's gonna find out. What if he calls or stops by."

"Pretend you're in the bathroom."

"For a week?"

"You'd be surprised what some bad Chinese food can do to ya." Jeff joked "But really all kidding aside...I miss you."

Emilie could tell by his tone that he meant it. It made her heart melt. She wanted so badly to be with him. To be held in his strong safe arms, to kiss his perfectly shaped lips, to run her hand through his brightly colored hair.

"I miss you too."

"I gotta leave for the arena. The house show starts at 7:30."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

"Think about what I say."

"I will Jeff."

"Bye Em."

"Bye."


	9. Drained

The duffel bag hit the bed with a hard thud. Quickly followed by the louder thud of Jeff's body crashing down on the soft mattress. He was exhausted. The past few weeks have absolutely draining on the poor guy. Not that he really minded, he and Matt had been given a huge push chasing after the tag team titles, but night after night each match they had seem to become more dangerous and more stressful on his body. He couldn't help but wonder how many Swantons he could do off a ladder before his back completely gave out. But with SummerSlam less then four weeks away he'd have to put any concern about his own health on hold. He'd just have to take it easy outside of the ring until then. That's why he was alone in a hotel room and not out with the guys like usual. Not that he cared; in fact he didn't even want to go out. Ever since he left New York all he ever wanted to do was talk to Emilie. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he closed his eyes saw her. Her soft platinum hair, her breathtaking smile, that seemed to light up her whole face. And that body. Those perfect curves, as though she was molded by Aphrodite herself in the idealistic female form. Jeff knew many beautiful women but there was something different about her. Some unexplainable quality that he could never find in Trish Stratus or Terri Runnels, not even Amy compared to this exquisite woman.

_'Exquisite'_ he thought to himself _'Exquisite Corpse'_ the book that brought them together. He had to laugh _'how perfectly appropriate for such a meeting'_. He had since bought the book in hopes of getting a little deeper inside Emilie's head. To figure out the kind of person she really was inside. It wasn't the type of book he'd expect a sweet funny girl like her to read. It was a strange tale about a bohemian artist named Casper and his bizarre obsession with a woman from a completely different background. It was interesting but oddly dark and sinister. It only increased Jeff interest. Every time he began to think he had Emilie figured out he'd learn something new that completely changed his whole perception of her. Suddenly the silence of the room was shattered by the high pitch ring of the phone. Jeff groaned in pain as he rolled over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he grunted

"Well don't you sound chipper." The other voice laughed

"I was waiting for you to call. I was beginning to think you met someone else."

"Are you kidding? Who else could get me backstage at MSG?" Emilie joked

"Don't make me laugh. It hurts to laugh."

"Oh poor baby, what did you to yourself?"

"The usual, jumping off ladders, going through tables. Their preparing us for this Tables, Ladders and Chairs match their planning for SummerSlam." He waited for some silly repose from her but she was just silent.

"Are you still there?" He asked

"Yeah I'm here...I just..." she took a deep breath "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Jeff was surprised. He didn't realize how concerned she was about him. She really sounded upset and he hated the fact that he was the cause of her worries.

"I'm okay. I know what I'm doing. I anit been training since I was little boy for nothing."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothings gonna go wrong. You have to trust me Emilie."

"You're right." She said seemingly shaking herself out of her doubts "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so negative."

"It's okay. It's nice to know you care enough to worry."

"Well, quickly changing the subject, I've got some good news."

"What's up babe?"

"I'm coming to visit you."

Jeff nearly shot out of his skin with excitement.

"What?! When?!"

"Next week"

"But I though you couldn't get off work."

"I told Mitch I had to visit my sick grandmother."

"But didn't you tell me your grandmother was dead."

"Well then I guess she won't mind if I spend all my time with you."

"You little devil" Jeff laughed

"I'll let you get some rest."

"Alright. I call you tomorrow?"

"You better. Good night Jeff."

"Good night beautiful."

Jeff hung up the phone and rested his head back on the soft pillows. He felt so content that he couldn't stop smiling. Everything seemed to be going right for him and now that Emilie was visiting he'd have it all. He couldn't believe one person could have such an effect on him. That one woman could make him feel so complete.


	10. A Magical Night

_'Flight 266 from New York to Detroit arriving now at Gate 36'_ said the voice over the airport loudspeaker. Jeff ears perked up at the sound of the flights arrival. He'd only been waiting for about twenty minutes but it felt so much longer. He didn't know if that was because he was so excited about see Emilie or because all the people around him were making him anxious. Airport baggage clams were not the ideal place for a person who didn't want to be recognized. Jeff pulled the brim of his baseball cap down a little further, hoping it would cover his identity from all but one person. He looked around the crowed room but he didn't see her. Not even a speck of her blonde hair anywhere. A few more minutes passed by and still no sign of Emilie anywhere. _'Shit I hope she didn't get lost'_ Jeff thought to himself. He knew this was her first time in Detroit, or anyplace away from the east coast for that fact, and chances are she wasn't too familiar with airports. He could only imagine Emilie wandering around the airport like a lost little girl. The thought of it brought a smile to Jeff's face.

"Hey what you smiling at there Hardy" said a sweet voice from behind him.

Jeff turned around and standing there with that amazing smile that could only be hers was Emilie. She was exactly the way he remembered her, in plain denim jeans and Iggy Pop T-shirt with a large duffel bag over her shoulder. Completely taken over with joy Jeff gently cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her as passionately as he had ever kissed anyone. Only pulling away when he felt he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Wow" Emilie said catching her breath. "Nice to see you too."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist never wanting to let go. Taking in every moment he held her, knowing that they only had a week together. He took her bag and swung it over his shoulder as they walked out of the airport. They hopped into a taxi and headed to the hotel. All the time kissed and pecking at each other. By the time they arrived at the hotel they were both pretty flushed. They nearly flew up to the room, only stopping briefly for a quick make out session on the elevator. Emilie entered the hotel room with Jeff following close behind. He sat her bag down gently on the ground and took off his baseball cap. Emilie couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked running his fingers through his multi colored hair. It was still blue and purple from when she had dyed it for him but now it had streaks of green and yellow through it. It looked good but then again anything looked good on him.

"What?" He asked noticing her staring at him.

"Nothing. I'm just happy I'm finally with you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Softly kissing his lips.

"Me too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about. I mean it. I haven't been able to go out with the guys or even work out in the gym. All I ever want to sit around and wait for you too call. What have you done to me woman!" He joked

"The same thing you've done to me." She said leaning in for another kiss. This one more intense then the ones before. She felt Jeff's arms wrapping around her waist pulling them as close together as possible. She eased her fingers into his thick hair, massaging his scalp, pulling his mouth closer, needing to feel him against her. Raw desire clawed at her, raking over her sensitized flesh with an urgency not to be denied. Jeff knew what she wanted and he was more then ready to give it to her. He slowly took a few steps back, without breaking the kiss, until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. Feeling Emilie playing with the hem of his shirt he pulled away to help her remove the unwanted fabric. Emilie's shirt was soon also disregarded to the floor and quickly followed by her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra and matching panties. Jeff leaned down to recapture Emilie's mouth. Still tugging at her swollen lips he fell back onto the mattress pulling her down with him. He flipped her over so he was on top before pulling away to look into her deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked "I can stop if you want."

She raised her hand to his face brushing the hair away from his eyes. Running her fingers across his soft lips and gently kissing him.

"Please don't stop." She said with pleading eyes.

She wanted this more then anything in the world, just the thoughts of her and Jeff together we enough to push her into sexual ecstasy. When he held her there was not fear or doubt. She never bothered to think about what the next day would bring. The rest of the world could melt away for all she cared; all that mattered was right now, this very moment. The merging of their bodies and souls. Coming together, becoming one.


	11. The Tattoo

Jeff lay on his side watching his sleeping beauty's shoulders rise and fall with each breath she took. He'd been awake for nearly an hour just watching her as she swam in her peaceful slumber. She was lying on her stomach with her arms stretched out under the pillow her head rested on. It was the most serene thing he had ever seen. He remember how she told him about what a poor sleeper she was. Hours of staring at the ceiling, tossing and turn through out the night, waking up at all hour for no particular reason. But staring at her right now all he saw was stillness and tranquility.

His eyes glided over her supreme body wrapped in the plain white sheets that had been torn off the bed the night before. Jeff ran his fingers across her bare back, gently brushing her hair aside. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a small tattoo on the back of her neck that he had never noticed before. He knew about her other tattoos; the Capricorn sign on her right wrist that you couldn't really see because of those black jelly bracelets she never took off and the hawk on her lower back that she got with her best friend but this one was he didn't know about. It was a name, even worse it was a man's name. The name _'Chris'_ to be precise in Old English Text. Jeff quickly searched his memory for anyone named Chris that she might have mentioned but nothing came up. He knew she didn't have a brother and her fathers name was Garry, then who was Chris. _'A relative perhaps?'_ he thought to himself _'but don't you think she would have mentioned them at least once if she has their name tattoo on her.'  
_  
As his mind wandered the body beside him began to stir. Emilies slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to let them adjust to morning lit room. She smiled when she saw Jeff staring down at her. Last night had been everything she had hoped for and then some. Jeff was by far the most amazing lover she had ever known. He was so sweet and tender yet wild and passionate at the same time. She yawned deeply as she stretched her out her arms and legs before propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Morning" she smile softly.  
  
"Good morning beautiful" Jeff said as he laid a gentle kiss on her lips "Sleep well?"  
  
"Better then I have in years. I guess you're my perfect sleeping pill."  
  
"That or I just wore you out" Jeff laughed, lunging forward, attacking Emilie sides with kissed and tickles.  
  
"St...st...stop!" she tried to yell through her laughter.  
  
Deciding she had enough Jeff returned to his place on the bed. He wondered if he should questioned her about the tattoo on back of her neck while he let her catch her breathe. In all honesty he was a bit afraid of what that tattoo meant. Was it an ex-boyfriend or a current boyfriend? Was he just a good time on the side? He was on the road a lot; he wasn't always there to see if there was someone else. He had to find out who this guy was or it would slowly drive him crazy.  
  
"Who's Chris?" he finally blurted out, not being able to come up with a better why to ask.  
  
Emilie was a bit stunned. She had almost completely forgotten about the tattoo or the story that went along with it. She ran hand across her neck, her fingers gliding over the black lettering. She pondered the quickest and most painless way to tell him. It was a subject she wasn't very comfortable talking about openly.  
  
"Chris is...He was my boyfriend." She stopped to swallow the pain she felt rising inside. "He died. Three years ago."  
  
Jeff didn't know what to say. He felt guilty for the things he thought earlier. He should have trusted her more, had a little more faith in her but he let his over active imagination get the best of him.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I really don't like to talk about it."  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
She looked into his eyes with deep intensity, trying with everything she had to hold back the tears.  
  
"I REALLY don't like to talk about it." She repeated.  
  
"Its okay I understand."  
  
The tension in the room was unbearable. It was the first time they had ever felt uncomfortable around each other. Jeff hated the fact that he upset her but the idea of her shutting him out was just agonizing. He had to change the subject immaturity.  
  
"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "Why don't we give Matt and Amy call and get something to eat before we head down to the arena?"  
  
"Okay" she said softly removing herself from Jeff's clutch. She wrapped the sheets around her bare body and got out of the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Jeff let out a deep breath and rested his head back down onto the pillow.  
  
"Hey!" he heard Emilie yell. She popped her head around the wall from the bathroom.  
  
"Wanna join me?" she said with a devilish wink. Before he could even think Jeff jumped out of bed and into the bathroom with Emilie. Maybe he didn't know everything about her but he couldn't dwell on it. They only had a week together and he refused to let anything get in the way.


	12. DVon Get The Table!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The ring announcer's voice echoed through out the arena. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Lita and Matt Hardy, from Cameron North Carolina...Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff made his way down the ramp with Matt and Amy following close behind. He slid into the ring and ran over to the turn buckle. He jumped on to the second rope and flash the crowd the guns.

'_You think you know me' _blasted over the sound system speakers. Adam appeared at the top of the ramp with Jay next to him.

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Christian, from Toronto Canada...Edge!"

Emilie watch the monitor back stage as Edge began to pummel Jeff with his forearm. He whipped Jeff into the ropes and took him down with clothesline. Edge pulled Jeff to his feet by his hair but Jeff countered with shots to the mid section. He grabbed Edge's head and gave him a jawbreaker. They went back and forth through out the match with a bunch of near falls. Emilie couldn't help but cringe at every bump Jeff took. Each time his body hit the canvas she felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She had watch wrestling for years but it was different now. Before she had never realized how damaging each match was on these guys' bodies. They made it look so easy, so effortless, but now she knew better. She saw how Jeff had to ice down his whole after every match, how he had to have an EMT crack all his joints every night. She saw how he would limp slightly on the way back to the hotel. It made her heart break. She wished with everything she had that she could take his pain away but she knew that this was his passion in life. Wrestling was everything to him and she refused to question him about, no matter how much it killed her. She knew tonight's match was going to be rough. Jeff told her everything that would happen, hoping that if she knew what would happen she wouldn't worry. But knowing what was coming only made her more uneasy. She watched Jeff hit Edge with the Twist of Fate. The female audience members screamed with delight as Jeff ripped off his shirt and climbed to the top rope. With a flash of the guns he leaped off delivering a Swanton Bomb to Edge. He went for the cover and the ref counted 1...2...3.

"And here's your winner...Jeff Hardy!"

The referee held up Jeff hand in victory but he was suddenly knocked down by Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley. Matt and Lita jumped in to help their partner but where quickly disposed of, leaving Jeff alone in the ring with the Dudley Boyz. Then Emilie heard the words she had been fearing all night.

"D-VON!" Bubba Ray yelled "GET THE TABLE!"

The crowded erupted in cheers as D-Von set the table up in the ring. Bubba climbed up the turnbuckle and D-Von hoisted Jeff up and helped Bubba set him up for a power bomb. Next thing Emilie knew Jeff's body smashed through the wooded table. Emilie watched as Jeff lay amongst the rubble. A few EMTs ran down to the ring to check on him.

'_It's all part of the show'_ Emilie repeated to herself over and over again in her head. _'He's okay. It's all part of the show.'_ When she saw the EMTs helping him up the ramp she ran towards the curtain wanting to be there to makes sure he was okay. After a few moments he appeared through the black fabric. She ran over to him as fast as she could.

"Jeff? You okay baby?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah." He grunted "I'm okay"

The EMTs sat him down on the nearest bench and ran their usual test. Making sure nothing was broken or concussed. After making sure he was alright the EMTs allowed Emilie to help Jeff back to his locker room.

"You're insane. You know that." Emilie said as they walked through the locker room door.

"Yeah. I've been told." He laughed

She sat him down and helped him remove his wrestling boots. He watched her as she carefully untied the lace. He never had someone faun over him the way she did. There was something sweetly nurturing about the way she took care of him. She took off his socks and rubbed his slightly sweaty feet. No girl he was with ever rubbed his feet especial not after he had just hade a match. God she was amazing! She looked up at him and smiled. It was then he realized that he was falling in love with her. Somehow this woman had manage to creep her way into the part of Jeff's heart no other woman had ever touched before.

"What are you doing in two weeks?" Jeff asked

"I don't know. Why?"

"SummerSlam's being held in North Carolina. Not far from where I live actually. And Matt and I are getting the week off after so I was thinking that maybe you could come with me."

"You want me to stay at your place? For two weeks?"

"Yeah. I know my dads dieing to meet you."

"Really?" she was surprised Jeff even told his dad about her. She usually didn't even meet the parents till at least three months into a relationship. But here she was, almost a month and he was inviting her completely into his life. She knew she'd have to come up with an excuse for her boss as to why she's be gone for two weeks but she didn't care. This was a chance to learn who Jeff really was and she wasn't about to pass it up.

"I would like nothing more then to go to Cameron with you." She said with a smile

"Great! I'll call dad and Shannon, and Shane, oh you're gonna love em!"

He jumped of the bench as he rambled on about the plans he was making for their trip. It's was funny to see considering this man was nearly crippled just a minute ago.

After a quick shower, Jeff and Emilie met up with Matt, Amy, Jay, Adam, and Chris in the parking lot. They all stood by their rental cars as they decided what they would do with the remained of the nights. Emilie was relived that these weren't the hip hop club kind of guys. She wasn't sure she had the patients to deal with that again. All their suggestions were pretty much the same. Chris and Adam were pretty adamant about getting drunk, seeing how they didn't have to get up early the next morning. They all agreed to head to the bar Mark LoMonaco, Devon Hughes, and Matt Hyson mentioned they were going to earlier. By the time they arrived Mark, Devon, and Matt were already far gone into alcoholic paradise. They stood on a mini stage with drinks in one hand and a microphone in the other, giving the worse rendition of Def Leppard's Rock of Ages that had ever been heard.  
"Holly shit Jeff! This is a Karaoke bar!" Emilie laughed

"Oh yeah this should make for some comedy." Jeff said taking hold of Emilie's hand.

They followed the others over to a table where they found Andrew Martian and Matt Bloom already sitting knocking back shoots like no tomorrow. They all took a seat and ordered a round for the whole table. The three Dudley Boyz finished up their song a stumbled their way back over to their co-workers. The night was a complete blast. Emilie listened with great delight as they each shared their most outrageous stories. She felt so welcomed, as if she was one of them. She didn't feel left out or exclude at all. Maybe it had something to do with the two Amaretto Sours she had. She wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't hold her liquor. Jeff noticed her inebriated state; he couldn't help but think about how cute she was when she was drunk. She was like a little girl just let out for recess. Giggling wildly and talking with all her volume.

"So you're a singer?" Devon asked her.

"Some may say so." She laughed

"So, get up there. Let's hear this golden voice."

"No. I can't do that"

"Oh come on baby. It'll be fun." Jeff pleaded with her.

"I can't. I'm too embarrassed."

"What you can perform in front a packed bar but you can't sing in front of a few drunks." Amy joked

"It's different" Emilie could feel her cheeks blush. She was still sober enough to be embarrassed.

"No it's not. Now get up their Janis Joplin." Mark demanded.

"Alright, alright I'll do it." Emilie said finally giving up.

She picked out her song and gave it to the MC who loaded it into the Karaoke machine. She took the microphone in hand and took a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm doing this'_ she thought to her self. She had always considered herself kind of a dork but this was beyond nerdy even for her. Oh well, it was one more new experience she could add to her life.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" the MC announced "our next performer comes all the way from The Big Apple. Please give it up for the lovely Miss Emilie!"

The spotlight shun on Emilie as the first cords ran through the air. _'Well here goes nothing'_ she thought as she began to open her mouth.

"_Keep your eyes on the road  
Your hands upon the wheel  
Keep your eyes on the road  
Your hands upon the wheel  
Yeah, we're going to the roadhouse  
Gonna have a real good-time  
  
Yeah, the back of the roadhouse  
They've got some bungalows  
Yeah, the back of the roadhouse  
They've got some bungalows  
They dance for the people  
Who like to go down slow  
  
Let it roll, baby, roll  
Let it roll, baby, roll  
Let it roll, baby, roll  
Let it roll, all night long  
_

_You gotta roll, roll, roll,_

_You gotta thrill my soul, alright  
Roll, roll, roll, roll  
Thrill my soul  
  
Ashen-lady  
Ashen-lady  
Give up your vows  
Give up your vows  
Save our city  
Save our city  
Ah, right now  
  
Well, I woke up this morning  
And I got myself a beer  
Well, I woke up this morning  
And I got myself a beer  
  
The future's uncertain  
And the end is always near  
  
Let it roll, baby, roll  
Let it roll, baby, roll  
Let it roll, baby, roll  
Let it roll _

_All night long"_

Jeff walked through the door of his hotel room with an intoxicated Emilie hanging on his shoulder. After a couple more drinks and a duet with Chris of Paradise by The Dashboard Light Jeff felt it was time to put his drunken princess to bed.

"_And our bodies were held so close and tight. It never felt so good it never felt so right"_ she sang as Jeff sat her down on the bed. He realized it was his turn to take care of her as he untied her boots. He helped her change into a pair a sweatpants and a tank top and got her under the covers before stripping down to his boxer. He slid into bed next to Emilie wrapping his arm around her waist and gently kissing her neck.

"You're incredible. Do you know that?" he said softly "I've never met anyone like you before. You're so sweet and funny. You're what I've been looking for my whole life...I love you Emilie."

He couldn't believe he said it out loud. The words had been repeating in his head over and over but to actually say it out loud was completely different. He didn't know what her reaction would be. Would she return the feeling or would she run screaming for the room. He waited for her to say something but she remained silently. It took Jeff a moment to realize that she had been asleep while he was proclaiming his love for her. He laughed to himself as he kissed her cheek and turned off the lights.

_**Road House Blues - The Doors  
Rock of Ages - Def Leppard  
Paradise by the Dashboard Light - Meat Loaf**_


	13. Hangover

Beams of sunlight shun threw the flimsy window curtains, hitting the face of a comatose Emilie. She groaned deeply as she was tossed out of dreamland and landed hard into hangover world. She turned over onto her back, hoping that the shift in body position might soothe her pounding head but it didn't.

"Oh god." She whimpered. _'Why would you do this to yourself?'_ she silently scolded herself. She knew she had absolutely no alcohol tolerance yet she still thought she could drink with guys that outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds. _'Real stupid Em'_

As the sharp pain continued to liquefy her brain she heard the bathroom door open. She managed to control her senses long enough to look up and see Jeff smiling down at her. He had to chuckle at the sight before him. Emilie looked liked the living dead. Hair all tussled, dark circles around her eyes, and her skin was as pale as the white sheets she lay upon.

"Hey there Keith Richards" Jeff laughed, but Emilie wasn't in the joking mood. Without warning she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, nearly knocking Jeff over in the process, and slammed the door behind her. Jeff walked over to his duffel bag, not really wanting to hear Emilie pukeing her lungs out. He threw on a pair of baggie jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He didn't have a show to go to today so he was hoping to spend all day with Emilie, but given her current condition he wasn't to sure about that idea. Jeff picked up the phone and dialed room services as he sat down on the bed.

"Hello room services" the voice on the other end answered "what room are you in?"

"387" Jeff replied.

"Okay what can I get you?"

"Just a cup of coffee please."

"Okay it will be about fifteen minutes."

"No problem. Thank you."

"Is there anything else you would like sir?"

"No just the coffee."

"Okay sir. Thank you for calling and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

Jeff hung up the phone and lay back onto the bed. His thoughts wondered back to the other night. Emilie stumbling her way back to their room, leaning on Jeff's shoulder while singing loudly to the 70's rock classics. She was like that high school girl that always managed to show up at your parties and get completely trashed. It was rather cute. But was it cute enough for him to have said the three words he had never said to a woman before. It's true that he was feeling things for Emilie he had never felt before but was it love? How would he know? He was almost relived that Emilie didn't hear him the night before. It was way too soon in the relationship for the "L" word to pop up. She probably would have panic if she had heard him. Jeff would have understood if she did. Love can be a very scary thing and she clearly had some unresolved issues with it. Jeff thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the bathroom door opening. Emilie staggered out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed beside Jeff.

"I'm dieing." She cried.

"You're not dieing. But you are going to be feeling very unpleasant for while."

They both heard a knock coming form the door. Emilie, unable to move, let Jeff answer. She heard a few words exchanged then the door shut. Jeff came walking back into the room hold a mug.

"I ordered some coffee. I figured that and a nice shower might make you feel better. And of course" he said reaching into his bag "some Advil. A hangover's worse nightmare."

He helped her sit up and handed her the cup and two Advil. She popped the pills in her mouth and took a sip of coffee. _Blach!!_ How she hated that stuff. But Jeff did go thru the trouble of getting it for her and she knew it would help, so she didn't complain.

"Thank you for doing all this for me."

"Hey it's no problem" he said "besides it's a small price to pay for how happy you've made me."

Emilie could feel her cheeks blush. Even with a hangover she could still get embarrassed. The sudden burst of red on her pale face didn't go unnoticed by Jeff.

"Why do you always blush when I say things like that?" he asked making a space behind Emilie for himself so that she could rest back onto him.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not use to someone saying such nice things to me."

"Well you should get use to it. Because I plan on saying nice things all the time."

Jeff leaned down, kissing the top of Emilie's head and wrapped his arms around her. Maybe he wasn't ready to put a name to this feeling between the two of them but whatever it was he knew he liked it. If it was love then he would wait to find out, but for now he'd just enjoy whatever he was feeling.


	14. Closer

A few hours passed as Jeff nursed his lady back to her full health. All it really took was some Advil and a Kevin Smith movie marathon, but Emilie was defiantly feeling better. Just as Jeff was about to take Mallrats out of the VCR there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and was greeted with a smiling Amy.

"Hey" she said entering the room "just wanted to make sure you two were still alive."

"Yeah. Emilie wasn't feeling well all morning. I wasn't about to drag her out."

"How is my little karaoke queen?" Amy joked as she jumped down on the bed Emilie was lying on.

"Still sick enough to puke all over that nice blue shirt you're wearing." Emilie said hinting to Amy to stop bouncing on the bed.

"Okay. I get it."

"So what can we do for you Amies?" Jeff asked

"Well there some local rock club Adam and Jay really want to go too. No drinking I swear."

"I don't know Amy..."

"No Jeff it's okay. I'm feeling much better and it would be nice to get out of this room for a little while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah besides I can quote every single Kevin Smith movie, don't really need to see them again."

"Now that's a talent." Amy laughed

"Alright just give me an hour to get ready and we'll meet you in the lobby." Emilie said getting out of bed.

"An hour? You sure about that Bela Lugosi?"

Amy was only answered with a hard blow to the head by a pillow. Jeff just laughed, he like seeing Emilie get along with his friends, especially Amy. Amy usually couldn't stand the girls Jeff was with. She always thought they were too vapid or trashy. She would always tell him how much better he could do, that he deserves so much more, but now he found a girl that even Amy could approve of.

An hour later Emilie appeared from the bathroom. She wore a pair of tight dark blue paten leather pants with a white mesh top and a black tank top underneath. Her eyes were lined in dark shadows that gave them a rather smoldering look. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on top of her head. Jeff couldn't believe how quickly she put herself together. This was the same girl who spent all morning with her head in the toilet and now not only did she look healthy, she looked hot. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her two row pyramid spike belt. As she pulled the belt thru the loops of her pants she felt Jeff come up behind her. He wrapped his arms and her waist, laying soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"You look beautiful." He whispered with his deep southern accent.

"Thank you."

"We don't have to go out you know." He said with a smirk. "I mean, seeing how your feeling better maybe we could just stay in. You know...make our own fun."

Emilie turned to face him, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his.

"We can't. We told the others we would meet them in the lobby. But how about this...you promise to not tire yourself out tonight and I promise that I'll make sure you spend all your energy later." She winked at him.

"I think I like that deal."

Jeff and Emilie collected everything then needed and head down to the lobby to meet the others. When they arrived at the club everyone headed straight for the bar while Jeff and Emilie looked for a place to sit. After about an hour of witty banter with the gang Emilie began to grow restless, not to mention the smell of the alcohol was making her sick. Jeff must have sensed her fidgeting because he put his hand on hers and leaned into her ear.

"Wanna dance?"

Without even letting her answer he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Just as they arrived a new song came blaring thru the speakers. Jeff smiled when he heard the song. Not only was it one of his favorites but it was perfect for that up close and personal dancing that he was eager to do with Emilie.

"_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you"_

Emilie wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and began to sway to the music.

"_Help me I broke apart my insides  
__Help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me  
__Help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god" _

Jeff snaked his arm around her body as she turned around with her back facing him, inadvertently rubbing her back side against him. He pulled her hips closer to him as she continued to move her body.

"_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything"_

He couldn't help but feel the sexuality flowing freely between the two of them. At least his body couldn't. Jeff silently cursed himself for agreeing to go out instead of saying in the hotel room with Emilie, alone. Sensing his stimulation Emilie smiled to herself. She loved knowing how crazy she could drive him. It was an unusual power she had never experience quite like this before.

"_Help me tear down my reason  
__Help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect  
__Help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god"_

Continuing her torturous game Emilie arched her back against him, giggling to herself when she heard a soft moan escape his lips.

"_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive" _

As the last note rang through the air Emilie turned to face Jeff. Bring her hands to his face she wiped the beads of sweat around his hairline.

"You can't tease me like that." He whispered.

"Who's teasing? I'm just making sure you're keeping up your energy. We've got a long night ahead of us."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jeff grabbed Emilie's hand and the two rushed out of the club. Not even bothering to stop and say goodbye to the others. Matt just laughed at the sexually eager young couple.

"I'm guessing their not gonna want a wake up call." He laughed.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she watched them leave. She'd never seen Jeff act the way he did with Emilie before. He was like a giddy teenager. It was the first time she had ever seen him truly happy. She was exactly the type of girl he needed. She was wacky and playful yet sweet and tender. Amy could only pray that nothing would come between them.

_**Closer – Nine Inch Nails**_

_**I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reviewing , it really means a lot to me. Keep em coming, I need the reassurance. I'm a very needy girl. **_


	15. Elaborate Excuses

Jeff rested his head down onto his cloud print comforter. He took a deep breathe and smiled to himself as thoughts of her ran through his head. It had been nearly three weeks since Emilie went back to New York yet the scent of her Yves Saint Laurent perfume still seem to linger on his skin. He couldn't wait for her to come visit him in North Carolina. This was his chance to show Emilie the other side of himself, the side away from wrestling. Of course wrestling was his life but there was a whole other side to him that was only brought out by his home and he wanted Emilie to see it. The side that loved to paint and write poetry, the side that rode motorcycles in his front yard and swam in the lake behind his studio. The side that was a somewhat normal person. He was extremely excited about introducing Emilie to his friends. People like Shane, Shannon, Joey, and Christian. The guys that had been with him and Matt long before the WWF was even a distant reality. But most important, Jeff wanted her to meet his father. After his mother's death Jeff's father was left alone to raise his two sons while maintaining a job and a home. He was truly Jeff's hero and Jeff knew that he would simply love Emilie. Suddenly the high pitch sound of the telephone rang through the air. Taken over by his giddiness Jeff shot up form his bed and grabbed the receiver.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Oh dude I didn't know you cared." Came a male's voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Shane" Jeff answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Wow man you sure blow hot and cold."

"Sorry I thought you were..."

"Emilie. I know. How are things with the little lady?"

"Great, I'm just waiting for her too call. She's trying to see if she can get off of work so she can come visit next week."

"Why wouldn't she be able to come?"

"Her boss is a real dick. She's spent the pass week or so just trying to come up with an elaborate excuse, it's ridiculous."

"I guess the sick grandmother well was running dry."

"Yeah you can only milk that one for so long before it becomes old."

"What do you think she'll come up with?" Shane asked

"I don't know. But if know Emilie I'm sure it'll be something interesting."

"Two weeks!" a man's voice yelled over the phone. Emilie knew this would happen. In all her years at Olympic she hardly ever requested off. Even after Chris died, she was back to work the next Monday. Yet despite that fact Mitch was still less then lenient with her vacation time. He would go off on a twenty minute lecture about her responsibility as a general manager or the employee's dependence on her, anything to justify himself. In the end he would usually win and Emilie's off time would be a forgotten dream. But not this time. It was one week until SummerSlam and there was no way Emilie was going to miss it. Not only was it a chance to spend two weeks with Jeff but it was also an opportunity to meet all of Jeff's friends and his father. And there was no way Mitch was going to stand in her way.

"Absolutely not! August is our busiest mouth, there's no way our general manager could just disappear for two weeks!" he continued to yell.

"But Mitch this is very important. I need off."

"What could possible be so important that you're willing to risk the destruction of my store?"

Emilie knew this was going to take more then a sick relative. She'd have to dig down into her secret stash of bullshit for a believable excuse.

"It's a Jewish holiday...its Rhhahminsmeel day." She said carefully pronouncing the rough R's and H's she leanerd from Hebrew school. Knowing Mitch was a Lutheran Emilie figured he'd have no idea she was making up the holiday.

"Rhhahminsmeel day?"

"Yes" she answered "it's the time of the year when we celebrate the...harvest."

"Harvest of what"

"Um...potato latkes"

"Wait..."

Emilie could tell he wasn't really buying; she had to punch it up. If she tried to explain this made up holiday Mitch would see right through it.

"Look Mitch the point is that I need the time off. Or I could just make a call too the state department of labor laws and inform them that not only am I being denied overdue vacation time but I am also unable to practice my own religious beliefs. I wonder what kind of settlement I can get out of that."

Emilie smiled with triumph as she hung up the phone. Not only did she get time off, with pay, but she managed to leave her loud mouth boss speechless. It's amazing how easily people buckle when you attack their wallet and Mitch was no different. Emilie had to laugh; the funny thing about it was that she wasn't even a practicing Jew. Sure she celebrated most of the major holidays but she hadn't been to temple since she was thirteen, but if spending two weeks with Jeff meant she needed to relearn her haft torah well then _Barukh atah Adonai. _


	16. He's Not Jewish

Emilie carefully folded each article of clothing she picked up and placed it into the large black duffel bag that sat on her bed. It felt like she had been packing all day, laying out everything she was going to bring, getting rid of the unnecessary items she didn't need, and then the hassle of cramming it all into one bag. She never was good at this, considering the limited amount of traveling she did in her life she never knew if she was over packed or under packed. Did she really need this should she have packed that? It was enough to drive a person insane. Luckily her slip into madness was put on hold by the ringing of her phone. Emilie sighed with relief at the sound of the piercing ring. Maybe taking a brake would help clear her head.

"Hello?"

"Good you're alive. I can call off the search party."

Or maybe not.

"Hi Ma" Emilie said in a less then enthusiastic voice.

"Hi Ma? That's all you have to say? How about an _'I'm sorry I haven't called Ma'_? Or maybe a _'I'm glad to see your still breathing Ma'_? But all I get is _'Hi'_."

Emilie so wasn't in the mood for this. She loved her mother but needless to say she was a bit over dramatic at times.

"Two weeks!" her mother continued "Two weeks and not one phone call!"

"I'm sorry Ma I've just been really busy."

"Too busy to call your mother? I only gave birth to you; I'm only responsible for your existence. But that's okay I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to call...after I'm dead!"

This was how every conversation with her mother always went. If there was a sport for Jewish guilt Emilie's mother would be the MVP.

"Ah Christ Ma cut me some slack. I had to put in extra time at work making sure everything was set before I go North Carolina."

"Your sister works seven days a week at her high profile law firm and still has time to stop and call her mother. Not to mention take care of a husband and a baby, two things I might add you do not have."

"Well then Ma I guess you should have just stopped after one kid." Emilie answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh how could you say such a thing?"

"Ma I gotta pack. I'm leaving at 6 am tomorrow."

"Well I was just calling to make sure your coming for Rosh Hashanah. I have to know how much food to make."

"Yeah I'm coming." She answered knowing that if she didn't she'd never hear the end of it.

"And should I make a place at the table for this Jeff boy?"

"Ma!"

"What? I'm just asking. Effie's bringing Brian."

"Yeah because he's her husband."

"So? You don't have to marry the boy to bring over to meet your family...well at least not yet?"

"Ma!"

"Why can't you just bring him? Is he having Rosh Hashanah dinner with his family?"

"Well actually..." Emilie had been putting this off as long as possible but she figured she'd have to tell her mother soon or later. "He's not Jewish." She said quietly almost hoping her mother wouldn't hear her at all. But no such luck.

"He not what?!"

"Ma I gotta go I'll call you later" she hung up the phone, not giving her mother the chance to respond. Emilie knew her mother was going to freak when she found out Jeff wasn't Jewish. For as long as she could remember her mother would lecture her on the importance of marring a Jew. She would tell her that Judaism was dieing out and that she owed it to her enslaved ancestors of Egypt to keep the religion alive. That wasn't a lot of pressure for a ten year old. As she got older her mother would try to marry her off to every Jewish boy they met. Every introduction sounded like voiceover for the Dating Game. _'Contestant number one is an accountant from Dix Hills. He's already been married twice but hopes that third times the charm. Contestant number two is a pre-owned car dealer from Jersey. With a summer time share in the Hamptons. And Contestant number three is a thirty-three year old mama's boy with a Napoleon complex and a tendency to wet the bed.' _It's no wonder she wasn't married. The ringing of the phone sounded again. Emilie picked it up preparing to be scolded for hanging up on her mother.

"Yes Ma?"

"There's a name I haven't been called yet." Said the young woman on the other end.

"Oh sorry Amy I thought you were my mother."

"It's all cool. Just calling to make sure you're still coming tomorrow?"

"You couldn't keep me away if you wanted too."

"Cool. So Jeff's gonna pick you up and then you guys will come by Matt's house for the barbeque."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Emilie asked trying to mask her true emotions.

"Come on girl, you don't have to act for me. I've been there; I know exactly how you're feeling. You're worried his friends won't like you. But mostly, you're scared his father won't like you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Trust me Em, just be yourself and he'll love you, just like the rest of us do."

"Thanks Amy."

"Well enough of this mushy shit I gotta go help Matt pick up some food for tomorrow. I'll talk to ya later."

"Alight. Bye Amy."

Emilie smiled as she hung up the phone. She was surprise to find that she actually did feel better. It wasn't even what Amy said but just the fact that she was going to be there made Emilie feel at ease. Not only had the two become very close but it was not too long ago that Amy was in Emilie's exact position. She was right, all Emilie could do is be herself and hope to be excepted into the Hardy clan. She just hope that who she is was the type of person they would like.


	17. Welcome To The ImagInation

Emilie smiled with delight as she felt the warm country breeze rush through her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a convertible, especially one as nice as this. Living in New York she never needed a car. With the exception of an occasional drive to Long Island to visit her family, she mostly walked and took the subway everywhere. So needless to say she was ecstatic when Jeff pulled in to pick her up in his 2000 black Corvette. Relishing in the sweet summer air she threw her head back and closed her eyes, taking in every drop of happiness she was feeling. Jeff couldn't help but grin at the woman sitting beside him. She looked just like Mamie Van Doren with her Jackie O sunglasses and her blue chiffon scarf tied loosely around the top of her head. She was quite a vision to behold. Feeling his gaze penetrating her skin Emilie opened her eyes and smiled at her male companion.

"What?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too."

She put her hand on his as they drove towards Jeff's house. Cameron was completely different from anything Emilie had ever seen before. Just an endless flat terrain of grass and trees. Almost completely unspoiled by human hands. No huge shopping malls or busy express ways. Just a few mom and pop shops and farms. Normally Emilie would have been miserable in the type of environment but right now all she could feel was pure contentment. Perhaps it was because the town reminded her of Jeff. Quiet, laid back with an unmistakable sense of something else going on beneath the surface. She was so caught up in the scenery that she didn't even notice Jeff pulling into his driveway. Emilie stepped out of the car and removed her sunglasses to take a better look at the outlandish world Jeff called his home. The house in its self was an average Ranch style. Blue with white shutters and a standard wood porch leading up to the front door. But that's where the simplicity ended. The front yard was taken over by large mounds of dirt and a fifteen foot high sculpture made out of, what Emilie could only guess was, tinfoil.

"What is all this?" she asked Jeff as they unloaded her bag out of the trunk.

"This is my very own motocross track."

Emilie was taken back by his response. Out of all the things he could have said that was what she wanted to hear the least.

"I didn't know you rode dirt bikes." She said trying to hide her inner emotions.

"Yeah. Dirt bikes, motorcycles...anything fast."

Jeff looked at Emilie and flashed his famous smile at her but it quickly faded when he notice the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking about something."

"You sure? You look upset."

"Yeah I'm fine." She said plastering on a fake smile. "Come on. Show me the rest of your house."

Jeff threw Emilie's bag over his shoulder and took her hand to lead her up the walk way. As they entered the front door a loud barking echoed through the house soon followed by a large dog rushing towards them. Jeff placed Emilie's bag on the ground and knelt down to scratch his long time companion behind the ears. Emilie laughed as she watched Jeff attempt to shield his mouth from the dogs slobbering tongue.

"Hey there buddy! Ya miss me? Emilie this is my trusty dog Liger."

"Hey there boy." Emilie said reaching out her hand to pet Liger's shinny brown coat. The dog turned to nuzzle his wet nose against her hand. Emilie squealed as she felt Liger's tongue lapping at her hand.

"He's so cute" she laughed.

"I think he likes you."

"What can I say, the boy's got taste."

"I'll put your stuff in my room. Make your self at home." Jeff said as he picked up the duffel bag and walked towards the bedroom with Liger following close behind.

Emilie untied the scarf from her head and ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair as she walked through the house. She had expected it to be a pig sty but was surprised to find that it was pretty spotless, nearly impeccable. There where plants everywhere. Along the floors, leading up the walls, and circling on the ceiling. Considering Jeff's travel schedule she assumed they were artificial. There's no way he'd be able to keep all these live plants. She passed through two lights shaped as palm tree as she walked into what she could only describe as the T.V. room. Due to the huge television that was positioned against the wall. Emilie was always amused by men's obsession with their entertainment systems and Jeff's was no different. He had every electronical device known to man, video game systems, DVD/VHS player, CD player, etc. There was also a couple of dome shaped lights strategically placed around the room and a disco ball in the center of the ceiling. It all just screamed Jeff Hardy. Suddenly Emilie felt something brush against her legs. Startled she jumped back to see a small furry creature scurry across the floor. Letting out a high pitch scream Emilie jumped onto the near by couch. Jeff came running into the room ready to attack whatever was alarming Emilie.

"What? What is it?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"There...there's a Raccoon in your house." She shouted to him remaining on the couch.

Jeff let out a small laugh.

"That's just Imagi. He's one of my pets."

Jeff walked over to the other side of the room where he found the small animal huddled in the corner.

"Aw look you scared him." He said as he picked Imagi up off the floor.

"I scared him?"

"Come on; help me put him back in his cage."

Emilie stepped down from the couch and followed Jeff down the stairs into what looked like the basement. There she saw two cages, both lined with soft cushions. Emilie guessed the larger empty one belonged to Imagi, but she couldn't tell what was in the second one. She watched with great interest as Jeff carefully placed his raccoon into the cage and shut the door.

"I hate keeping em in these things but I can't just have running around the house."

"Jeff is it safe keeping a raccoon. I mean don't they have like rabies or some sort of disease."

"Not Imagi. He's a South African Raccoon. For what I paid for him he better be as clean as a whistle."

Jeff walked over to the other cage, opened the door and pulled out what looked like a tan rat. He ran his thumbs over the small animal as he walked over to Emilie.

"And this is my prairie dog Witty."

"A prairie dog? I am defiantly not in New York anymore."

"You wanna hold him?"

"I'm scared I'll hurt him."

"You'll be fine. Just be gentle."

Jeff gently placed Witty in Emilie's hands. She was surprised at how light he was. She had never actually held a prairie dog; in fact the only time she had ever seen a prairie dog was at the Bronx Zoo. They were a lot cutter then she had remembered. Why shouldn't someone want this little guy as a pet? Emilie glanced around the room to see what other sorts of wildlife Jeff was keeping. Her eyes fixed on a large terrarium.

"What's in there?" she asked as she placed Witty back in his cage.

"Oh this is my big guy" Jeff walked over to the glass case and pulled out the biggest iguana she had ever seen. "This is Zeus."

"He's huge!"

"Just liked his daddy." Jeff winked. Emilie just laughed and playfully slapped Jeff's arm.

"Well stud I think we need to get going we told Matt and Amy we'd be there by twelve."

"Don't worry they expect me to be late."

"Well I am not gonna show up late the first I meet your father."

"Alright" he said placing Zeus down "Let me just go change."

"Please hurry Jeff."

"Your really worry about this aren't you?" Jeff asked noticing the sincerity in her voice.

"I'm just scared he won't like me." She said softly. Jeff walked up to her gently cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"He's gonna love you." He whispered.

"But what if he doesn't. He's so important to you; I just don't want to be a disappointment."

"My girlfriend could never be a disappointment."

Emilie looked up at Jeff with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"You never called me your girlfriend before."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. In fact I think I like it a lot."

Jeff smiled as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. Yes that's right girlfriend. Jeff knew he never used the title before. Manly because he was afraid of Emilie's reaction. She seemed so warm and loving one minute and then she'd completely shut down the next minute. Just like she did before with the motocross track. Jeff had no idea what kind of baggage Emilie had but he knew that until she let it go she could never truly be his.


	18. Meet The Parent

The mussels tightened in her stomach as they pulled into Matt's driveway. No matter how many times Jeff told her she had nothing to worry about, Emilie still could not shake her doubts. What kind of woman did Jeff father invasion for his youngest son? Was a Jewish music store manager from Long Island good enough for his family? Was he expecting more then she could ever be? Every worse possible scenario played out in her head. With every thought Emilie felt as though she was diving deeper into insanity.

"It's now or never Em." Jeff said as though he knew what she was thinking.

"Are you sure about this? We could still turn around right now. I mean there's still time to..."

"Emile!" Jeff yelled before she began to ramble. "Everything is going to be okay."

He smiled that sweet smile that seemed to let her know that everything was going to be okay. Emilie couldn't help but think about how strange it was that nothing Jeff would say could loosen her up but with one smile every nerve in her body relaxed. She still worried, but with Jeff by her side she could face anything. They got out of the car and made their way to the backyard.

"There they are!" Matt yelled seeing the young couple turning the corner. He was standing with a group of people holding a beer in his hand. He looked so laid back in his jean shorts and button up Hawaiian shirt with a pair of sunglasses resting onto of his black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He motioned for the two to join the party, which Jeff happily responded to. Emilie stood quietly to the side while Jeff said his hellos. Emilie took the opportunity to study each of Jeff's friends. She had seen picture of all of them but now she had to place the names with the faces. The man with the long curly black she recognized right away as Shane Helms. The wacky one of the bunch and Jeff's best friend was easy to spot considering he was the only one with a Green Lantern tattoo on his right arm. The slightly shorter man with the long light blonde hair was Shannon Moore. He and Shane were tag team partners in WWF's rival company WCW. Emilie had only seen a few of their matches, since he never really watched Nitro, but from what she saw she was very impresses. Standing to him, with the dirty blonde hair that fell down to his back, was Christian York and the other man with the long brown hair was Joey Matthews. Unlike the other four Joey and Christian did not wrestle on television. They mostly traveled around the indie circuit doing shows for Ring of Honor or OMGEA Wrestling.

"And this must be the prominent songstress." Shane said referring to Emilie.

Jeff took her hand and pulled her closer to the group.

"Emilie these are my nearest and dearest friends. This is Shane, Shannon, Christian, and Joey."

"The way Jeff talks about you we were beginning to wonder if you really existed." Christian laughed.

"Well you never know with some people." Shannon said staring straight at Joey.

"You guys are never gonna let me live that down are ya?"

"Nope!" they all shouted in unison. Emilie felt as thou she had won half the battle. Jeff's friends were absolutely great. They were funny and exciting, exactly the type of people Emilie hung out with back home. They made her feel so welcome, like she was part of their group. They all just stood there laughing and joking around until Amy and Shannon's girlfriend Crystal appeared from the house carrying trays of uncooked food. Emilie couldn't believe how much meat there was. Stacks and stacks of steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, and any other form of cow.

"What is this, a barbeque at Jeffrey Dahmer's house?" Emilie laughed.

"Hey we're wrestlers." Shane answered "We need protein to keep up our stamina in the ring."

"The ring? Is that what you crazy kids are calling it these days" She shot back. Shane smiled at her; he was surprised by her wit. Normally the girls Jeff brought by were more tits then brains it was refreshing to be able to have a conversation with one of them. Not that Shane didn't notice her striking features, her long blonde hair, those deep sapphire eyes, and that body. _'Stop it Shane! It's Jeff's Girlfriend!' _he mentally scolded himself. Before he allowed his mind to wonder any farther Amy came running over nearly tackling Emilie.

"You made it! I'm so glad you're here!" Amy yelled as she hugged Emilie out."

"Oh sorry." She said letting go.

"It's okay. So is he here yet?"

"Who Gilbert? No he's coming by later."

"God I wanna get his over with."

"Don't worry Em, he's gonna love you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true. Would I lie to you?"

Emilie just smiled. Amy threw her arm around her shoulder and two walked over to join the rest of the gang. As the day went on Emilie's fears faded. She was having so much fun with the crazy bunch that she had nearly forgotten about Gil's arrival. They all sat round the picnic table Matt had set up while they waited for the food to cook. They laughed as they shared all their most embarrassing moments in and out of the ring. They were even treated to Shannon and Shane's performance of "Sing along with 3 Count." They were all so caught up with their entertainment that they didn't even notice the older man standing behind them until they heard the clapping.

"Bravo!" The man yelled as Shannon and Shane faces turned bright red. "You boys know any Johnny Cash?"

"Hey dad" Matt shouted to his father as everyone rose to greet him. Jeff looked over at Emilie who appeared as thou she was about to faint. He put his hand on hers, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Come on baby. It's the moment of truth."

Emilie took a deep breath as she and Jeff made their way over to Gil. He was exactly the way she had imagined him. A slightly heavy set man with gray hair and stern face yet kind eyes.

"Dad I want you to meet Emilie. Emilie this is my dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hardy." Emilie said as she shook his hand.

"Please darling" he said with a heavy southern accent "call me Gil."

"Okay Gil."

"So you're the young lady that's got my boy's heart doing somersaults."

"Um I guess I am."

"Well I'm happy to finally meet you."

With that he smiled and went to enjoy the food that Matt had just placed on the table, leaving a relived Emilie standing along side Jeff.

"See, was that so bad?"

"What? I was never worried" Emilie said as they walked over to join the others.

The air grew cool as day turned to night. Everyone had moved inside for coffee and desert, everyone but Emilie. She sat on the back porch looking up at the night sky. She use to love watching the stars but the bright lights of New York made it impossible to see the beautiful starlit sky. But not here. Here she could see straight into the heavens. It was just then she realized that she hadn't thought about the city once during her stay. It was strange, Emilie had always thought that New York was the greatest place on earth but since she met Jeff her whole perception of the rest of the world had changed. Suddenly Cameron seemed like the perfect place to live.

"Mind if I join ya?" a deep southern voice said behind her. Emilie turned around to see Gil standing there.

"Please do."

Gil sat down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful night isn't?"

"Yes sir, absolutely beautiful."

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Gil talked again.

"He talks about you a lot. I know he'd kill me for saying this but he's never reacted this way to any woman he was involved with."

"Well I'm very taken by him as well."

"I know. I can tell by the way you look at him."

"Well you raised two very fine boys. I'm sure it wasn't easy without your wife."

"Yeah, she was a good woman. Jeff's more like her then he realizes."

"What was she like?"

"Smart, funny, very loving, and daring. She'd try anything once, sometimes it was hard to keep up with her. You remained me of her. It's the smile. She had a beautiful smile."

"You know you're very easy to talk to. Truth be told I was very nervous about meeting you." Emilie said softly.

"Now why on earth would make you so nervous?"

"I don't know. I just knew how important you were to Jeff. I guess I was scared you wouldn't like me."

"Well if it's any consolation I like you very much darling." Gil said as he patted her on the back before he began to stand up. "You better come inside and get some cake before the guys gobble it all up. I swear those boys are like human garbage disposals."

Emilie laughed as she watch him disappear into the house. A large smile formed on her face. She felt like Sally Fields excepting an Oscar. _'He likes me, he really likes me.'_ She thought to herself as got up to join the party.


	19. Talk Russian To Me

They made their way up Jeff's walkway, laughing as they reviewed the events of the night at Matt's house. Gil had left early, leaving the remaining guest with high energy and an abundant amount of alcohol. Things had gotten particularly entertaining when Shane had suggested a game of strip beer pong. Needless to say it made for a quite interesting evening. Especially when an extremely inebriated Joey, clad only in a pair of navy blue boxers, began shouting at Shannon, who was also half naked, accusing him of cheating. But the part Emilie enjoyed the most was Gil reminisces of Matt and Jeff's childhood. Complete with some incriminating pictures. As they walked through the front door Emilie couldn't help but pick on him over the embarrassing photos.  
  
"No! The one of you in the bathtub was my favorite! I had no idea what a cute kid you were. With your puffy little cheeks!" She said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheek.  
  
"Knock it off!" he laughed playfully swatting her hands away. "Well what about you? What was with you and Crystal talking in Russian all night. I didn't even know you spoke Russian."  
  
"All my grandparents came from Russia. My grandmother, the only one alive at the time, came right off the boat from Kyiv. She didn't speak a word of English so I picked it up as the years went on. I don't even think I realized that I was doing it."  
  
"Are you fluent?"  
  
"No, I know the basics and a couple of curses. Enough to carry on a simple conversation but not enough to actually survive in Russia."  
  
"How do you say 'hello'?"  
  
"Zdrastochye."  
  
"How do you say 'How are you'?"  
  
"Kak dila."  
  
"How do you say 'I love you'?"  
  
Emilie stopped in her tracks. Did that mean what she thought it meant. She looked up at Jeff with fearful eyes, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"I forget." She whispered.  
  
She turned to walk away but Jeff stopped her. He grabbed her arm forcing her to turn and face him. He put his fingers under her chin tilting her head up to meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with such intensity that it nearly made Emilie's knees buckle underneath her.  
  
"I love you Emilie. I know it hasn't been that long but I can't help it. You make me feel things I thought only existed in cheesy chick flicks. And the truth is I think I loved you from the moment we first met."  
  
Emilie stood in shock for a moment. Not really knowing how to react. She knew Jeff was waiting for her to return the feeling but the words would just not come out. She wanted to say something, anything, but instead she just stood there blankly staring up at him.  
  
"I..." but before she could get another sound out she was interrupted by the loud ringing of the telephone. Jeff cursed out loud before going to answer the annoying ring, leaving Emilie alone. She was relived but at the same time silently berating herself. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say it? She knew she felt something for Jeff but was it love and if so why couldn't she say it out loud? What was she so scared about?

Emilie waited for Jeff to fall asleep before she quietly snuck out of the bedroom and into his T.V. room. She had managed to avoid the 'love' subject for the entire remainder of the night but now she needed some advice. Advice that could only come from the one person that knew her better then she knew herself. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times before a very drowsy sounding female voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bee?"  
  
Becky, or Bee as Emilie called her, had been Emilie's best friend since middle school. Through out the years the two had done nearly everything together, including getting matching hawk tattoos on their lower backs. Even after Becky moved the Boston they still remained close. She was the one person Emilie knew she could always rely on.  
  
"Em? It's three in the morning."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry but I really gotta talk to you."  
  
"Don't worry, the burning sensation should clear up. Just keep using the ointment." She joked.  
  
"I'm serious Bee. This is major."  
  
"Alright alright I'm listening."  
  
"He told me he loved me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mr. Gunning our 9th grade social studies teacher." Emilie answered sarcastically "Jeff! Who do you think!"  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
"It's just so early. Isn't it?"  
  
"There's no time limit on love Em. Either it happens over time or right away or not at all. It's  
whenever it feels right."  
  
"How will I know if it's right?"  
  
"Well that depends on you. It depends on if you're ready to except love."  
  
"And what if I'm never ready?"  
  
"Can I ask you a very important question?"  
  
"Could I stop you"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes...No...God I don't know!"  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell ya babe. But I have a feeling that your doubts are really about Jeff."  
  
Emilie knew what she meant and even more she knew she was right. Some times she hated how accurate Becky could be but it made Emilie realize what she was really afraid of. She has put a wall around herself ever since Chris died, sheltering her from ever feeling that kind of pain again. But all it really seemed to protect her from was giving and receiving love. Would Jeff be the one to knock down that wall? And if so would Emilie allow him to?


	20. Revelations

Emilie laid on the bed, still lost in her slumber. Her naked body wrapped in the soft comforter. The sun light shun through the cracks of the closed blinds, gently caressing the side of her face. The morning was still, quiet. That was until Emilie was abruptly jerked out of her dream world by the distinctive shrieking of a dirt bike engine. Realizing Jeff was not beside her, Emilie shot out of bed threw on some clothes and ran out to the front yard. And there he was, sitting on his red dirt bike, shirtless and no protective gear except for a helmet. He looked over noticing Emilie and waved to her.

"Hey Em!" he yelled "Watch this!"

"Jeff don't!" she screamed but it was too late. He took off down the track hitting the first single jump and landing safely. He hit the second and third jump, making a safe landing again. He went for the first double and landed without a hitch but he was quickly taken off guard by the single that followed immediately after. Emilie watch in horror as the bike flew out from under his legs sending him crashing to the ground. Without hesitation Emilie took off in a dead run towards her fallen lover, praying with everything in her soul that he was okay. She let out a deep breathe of relief when she saw him sitting up.

"Woo!" he hollered as he removed his helmet "That damn jump gets me every time."

He laughed as he rose to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his pants and bare chest. He looked up at Emilie who was staring at him with an unexplainable look of rage on her face. It was a look he had never seen expressed on her beautiful features and frankly he was a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he approached her.

"You...you could have been kill!" she yelled.

"Yeah but I wasn't."

"This time! This time you weren't but what about next time?! Or the time after that?! How many times will you do this to yourself before you break neck?!"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you screaming?"

"Because you think you're immortal. You think you can do anything you want and nothing will happen to you. But it doesn't work that way. You can't keep doing these things Chris!"

The words had barely left her mouth before she realized what she had said. Her eyes grew wide as she fell to her knees and began to weep. Jeff ran to her side, throwing his arm around her, embracing his love. Finally things began to make sense. Whatever happen to Chris left such an emotional scar on Emilie that she unable to let go of the past. Jeff knew he didn't have to say anything just giving her a shoulder to cry on was enough. They sat there for hours as Emilie just sobbed uncontrollably in Jeff's arms. She cried for Chris, but mostly she cried for herself, she cried for the past three years of bottle up emotions and suppressed pain.

Jeff took the tea pot off the stove and poured the hot water into a cup. He unwrapped the tea bag and dunked it into the water until it turned a dark shade of brown. He sliced off a piece of lemon squeezing it into the cup followed by a spoon of sugar, just the way she liked it. Taking the cup he walked into the living room where Emilie was sitting, with her knees pulled up to her chest, on the couch. She had yet to washed the dirt off her body and her eyes where still puffy and red from crying.

"Here" Jeff said handing her the cup "Careful, it's very hot."

Emilie brought the cup to her lips, gently blowing on it before taking a sip.

"So, are you ready talk?" Jeff asked but Emilie just silently looked down at the cup in her hands. "Look Em. You can try and shut me out and you can keep bottling up all these feeling inside but eventually they're gonna surface."

Jeff waited for Emilie to say something but she remained silent.

"Okay. When you're ready to talk I'll be here."

"I was there." She whispered breaking her silence "I was there when he died."

"What happened Em?"

"It was the summer before I turned nineteen. I met Chris at a club, he was a friend of a friend, and we hit it off right away. We liked the same music, the same movies, the same everything. But he was a dare devil. He was always racing around in his Camry, and when he wasn't trying to break the sound barrier he was on his motorcycle. That damn bike, I was terrified of that thing but Chris loved it so I didn't complain. One day he finally convinced me to get on, god I was so scared I just clung to his jacket but it was fun. At least until some bitch ran a red light doing 65 and crashed right into us. I don't remember much after that but they say that I was thrown into meadow beside the rode. When I woke up I was in the hospital, my mother was sitting in the room with me. She looked like she had been crying for days. I thought it was because she was worried about me but that wasn't why she was crying."

Emilie paused for a moment, attempting to fight back the tears that appeared in her eyes. But it was no use. She good feel the tears running down her check. She took a deep breathe before she finished her story.

"She told me that Chris had broken his neck when he landed. She told me that he had died on impact. I was so angry at her. I just begged her to take it back, to make it not true, but she couldn't. After that I just completely shut down. I promised myself that I would never feel that kind of pain again. I never talked about it, I never mentioned it, I wouldn't even let myself cry over it. I just figured that if I forgot about it I would stop hurting but I never did. But by that time I had already put up such a solid wall around myself that even I couldn't get through it. That was when I got the tattoo. I guess I thought it would help me grieve but it didn't."

"I'm so sorry Emilie." Jeff said "I had no idea how much pain you were in."

"Don't be sorry. You're the first person to get through to me. You've made realize that there is a whole world out there to experience. Until I met you I thought life would never get any better then it was. And I have absolutely nothing but gratitude for you. You brought me back to life."

Jeff couldn't help but tear up at Emilie confession. He moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Emilie rested her head on his chest. A small smile formed on her face as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. There was no where else on earth she'd rather be then in Jeff's arm. That was when it finally hit her. It was so clear, why could she see it before?

"Jeff?" Emilie whispered.

"Yes?"

"Ya tebya lyublyu." She said in Russian.

"What does that mean?"

Emilie lifted her head off his chest and looked directly into his beautiful green eyes.

"It means I love you."


	21. Tables, Ladders, And Chairs

"Twenty minutes Mr. Hardy." One of the stage hands yelled into the nearly empty locker room. Suddenly the butterflies that had been fluttering around Jeff's stomach all day twisted into gigantic hawks, pecking at his insides. He always got nervous before his matches but he had cause to be especially anxious tonight. He was about to wrestle at SummerSlam in front of a sold out crowd in his home town of Raleigh North Carolina in the WWF's first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Jeff had been so thrilled about the match ever since it was first suggested to the three tag teams but now he was starting to contemplate his decision to agree with the idea. Or even more, the bumps that he had come up with during the match. Sure in his head they all seemed amazing and breathe taking but was he really prepared to put his body through all this punishment. Then there was Emilie. Ever since her break through she seemed to become more comfortable with Jeff's extreme antics but would she be able to handle this? They had come so far in their relationship Jeff didn't want to frighten her anymore then he had already. As he pulled the armbands up his arm he heard a light knocking at the door.

"Come in!"

Emilie popped her head and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't walk in on a bunch of naked men."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Jeff smirked to her as she entered the room.

"That's okay I'll just wait until I hear a shower running."

"Just make sure you know who's in there first. I walked in on Mark Henry once. There's an image that will forever be burned into my memory."

Jeff quivered at the unpleasant thought. Emilie just laughed at his comment; she could tell he was trying to hide his tenseness in front of her.

"Are you nervous?"

"Na." he answered trying to act cool headed. "Why do I look nervous?"

"Jeff its okay to be a little edgy. Tonight's a big night for you and you deserve it. You've worked so hard to get here and even though you're not getting the titles tonight I have a feeling they're not gonna be too far in your future. I'm so proud of you."

"Really? You know I don't want to upset you but there are gonna be some serious bumps tonight. I don't want to worry about me."

"Well I'm still gonna worry about you no matter what but I know that this is who you are and you not gonna change. And I don't want you too. You're crazy and wild but that's the man I fell in love with. And I also know that you're not gonna do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Hey Jeff!" A voice yelled out. Jeff and Emilie looked up to see Matt's face peering through the door. "It's time to make history little brother, let's go."

"Alright I'm coming." Jeff looked back to Emilie with a smile. "How about a good luck kiss?"

Emilie laughed as she placed a soft kiss on Jeff's lips.

"Good luck. Be careful."

"I will."

Jeff turned and walked to the door.

"Jeff!" Emilie yelled before he could leave the room. He spun around to look back at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smile at her and walked out of the room.

Everyone backstage huddled around the small T.V. monitor watching The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge and Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz in the first ever TLC match. The match was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. A spectacular display of the courage and ability of these six men. Each bump was bigger then the next and even before your mind could get over the amazing things you just saw they'd do something else to completely blow you away. Everyone looked on as Matt stood in the middle of the ring with Edge lying in between one of the ladders. Matt slammed the top of the ladder down on Edge three times before he noticed Christian behind him preparing to attack from off the top rope. Matt ran over to the turnbuckle and threw Christian into the ring, landing not only on his partner but that ladder he laid upon as well. But Emilie's attention was focus on what was going on outside the ring. Jeff was battling both Dudley Boyz. He manage to knock out D-Von out and immobilize Bubba Ray long enough to get him on the table. Emilie looked on as Jeff pulled out a 20ft ladder and set it up in front of the table Bubba Ray rested on.

"Look outside!" Jerry 'The King' Lawyer said as they watch Jeff climb to the top of the ladder.

"Oh my god. Jeff Hardy's up almost 20ft." yelled the thick southern accent of good old Jim Ross "He's not going to" but before another word could leave to commentator's mouth. Jeff spread out his arms and leaped off the ladder.

"Swanton! Swanton!" JR screamed as Jeff sore threw the air. But before he made contact Bubba Ray rolled off the table causing Jeff's body to explode through the wood. Emilie could feel her heart jump into her throat while JR's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Jeff Hardy's spine and his back have just cracked in those tables! For the love of god, will you look at that, two tables broken! And a man's body broken in half!"

"Oh shut up JR!" Emilie hissed under her breath. Emilie hated how JR always over dramatized his commentary. Sure it was entertaining and she loved it as a fan but as a person watching the man she loved crash through a wooden table it only made her feel more concerned.

"Take it easy on him. He's just trying to add some theatrics." Said a deep voice. Emilie turned to see Andrew sitting next to her.

"I know. It just upsets me. I mean Jeff's lifeless amongst a pile of rubble and I don't even know if he's okay. I don't need the added anxiety."

"Well here let me give you a little wrestling secret that might help set your mind at ease. Notice the referees?" he said pointing to the two men in the stripped shirt working over Jeff. "It's their job to make sure everything is okay. Now if they put one arm up in the air then everything is okay, if they put both arms up and cross them then it's time to really freak out."

Emilie watched as the referees checked out Jeff. She let of a deep sigh of relief as one of the men put his arm up in the air.

"See" Andrew said "Your boy will live to jump off another ladder."

She laugh and smiled at her friend. Andrew was always good to have around at times like that. He always seemed so level headed and calm and he always managed to find the lighter side of any situation. Something Emilie really appreciated.

"Thanks Andrew."

"No problem kiddo."


	22. A Different Kind Of TLC

Emilie turned the knob shutting off the water that fell on her back. She grabbed the towel that hung over the top and dried herself off before stepping out of the shower. She slipped her white tank top and a pair of black shorts over her still slightly wet body. Picking up her brush she ran it gently through her hair, getting out all the little knots. She opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, where she found Jeff laying in his bed. He was propped up on one elbow, holding the remote flipped through the channels, while attempting to not let the bag of ice that rested on his knee drip onto the bed. He was lucky that was the only injury he sustained. That TLC match was brutal but somehow everyone managed to walk away from it with only minor injuries. But despite the dangerous aspects of the match the fans loved it. And even though he didn't win the tag team titles Jeff still felt satisfied about his performance. Emilie was proud of him as well. The match was the show stopper of the night and Jeff was the star. She smiled as she remembered over hearing the other wrestlers talking about him. Even Paul Levesque was impresses by Jeff; saying something along the lines of "Damn that kids got a pair of brass ones." A comment like that coming from some one like Triple H was something to really be pleased about. Emilie walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jeff.

"Anything good on?"

"Na just a bunch of infomercials. Hey do you think we need that George Forman grill?" Jeff said refereeing to the paid program he was watching.

"What's the point? You don't cook anyway."

"Yeah but you do?"

"Yeah I'll just drive from Brooklyn to North Carolina every night to cook you dinner. Not very feminist like of me."

"Well you don't have to drive. You could stay here." Jeff said hoping Emilie would pick up on his hint.

"What are you getting at Hardy?"

Jeff sat up, grunting a bit at the pain that shot through out his whole body.

"I want you to move in with me. I want you to live here with me. And when I'm on the road you could travel with me."

Emilie wasn't to sure if Jeff was serious. Sure they loved each other but they had been dating for less then four months. She couldn't just move in with him. She had a job, she had a band, and her whole life was in New York. She couldn't just get up and leave. Could she?

"Jeff I can't. I can't move to North Carolina."

"I know." He sighed "But it was worth asking. Oh I almost forgot. I have some good news."

"What?"

"September 13th Raw's gonna be at the Nassau Coliseum and then I got a show at Madison Square Garden so you've got me for one whole week."

"The 13th? Shit!" Emilie cursed out loud. Jeff just looked at her strangely, taken back by her response.

"Well that was a reaction I wasn't expecting."

"Oh I didn't mean that towards you. It's just that's the same week of Rosh Hashanah. I have to go to my parent's house. Unless you want...na, never mind."

"What?"

"Well my mother did invite you to come to Rosh Hashanah dinner but I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go!" Jeff yelled with a surprising amount of energy.

"You would?"

"Yeah! You met my family now it's time for me to meet yours. Besides I've never been to a Jewish dinner. It would be nice to learn more about your religion."

"Are you sure. I mean my family's not like yours. They're loud and obnoxious and kind of judgmental. They're...well...Jews."

"I'm sure they're all not that bad. After all look how amazing you turned out."

Emilie snickered at his flattering comment. _'What a smooth talker'_ she thought to herself as he winked at her.

"Oh you are good."

"What can I say; it's a gift."

Emilie let out a yelp as Jeff grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down next to him, ignoring the pain that plagued his joints. Truth be told he almost didn't even notice the soreness. It was almost as if she was his pain killer. With her in his arms he felt invincible, nothing could possible hurt him. He looked down at her, pausing for a moment to take in all of Emilie's beautiful features. Her smile, her lips, her skin. Every time he looked at her he felt as though he was seeing her for the first time. He ran his finger down her cheek and gazed down into Emilie deep blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered softly.

"Probably as much as I love you."


	23. The Promotion

She couldn't believe her eyes, before leaving for North Carolina Emilie had left Luke in charge of Olympic Records. She had expected to come back to a pile of ruble but was surprised to see that not only was the store still standing but was in better shape then she had left it. Every sale was properly recorded and every cash draw was counted to the exact cent. He had even made a list of the inventory, noting what they needed to order and what merchandise they were overstocked with. It almost gave Emilie a sense of pride to see what a capable businessman Luke had become. She always knew he had it in him, from the day she hired him she saw something in the nineteen year old college drop out that most people didn't take the time to notice. And over the years he had proved to her that he had the potential to take charge. That was why she chose him to run the store in her absence. He was smart, observant, and respected and well liked by the rest of the staff. He had everything Emilie was looking for in a replacement but that was a whole other story. Hearing a light knocking Emilie looked up from her desk to see Luke's head peaking in through her office door.

"Hi Luke. Come on in." she said gesturing for him to step inside. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Chief, I just wanted to remind you to call back the Epic distributor and tell him that we gave away all that promotional crap they sent us."

"You got rid of all of it? Wow, I've been trying unload that shit for months. How'd ya do it?"

"I just gave it away with every purchase of any Epic merchandise. People love free shit. And I sold the buttons for a dollar; we might as well make some profit of that stuff."

"That was a really good idea." Emilie said with delight as she looked at the dark haired man standing before her. He even looked more professional then she was use to. His regular attire of skater T-shirts and grimy worn jeans were replace by a nice black button up shirt and a fresh pair of clean jeans. Emilie almost felt kind of dingy compared to him. "I'm really proud of you Luke. You really stepped up to the plate when I needed you and you did a really good job too. How would you feel about a promotion?"

"A promotion?" He repeated a bit stunned "What kind of promotion?"

"I would like to make you assistant manger. It's going to be mean more work and responsibility but I think you've proved to me that you can handle it. Plus a five dollar raise. How does that sound?"

"Chief...I don't know what to say."

"A simple thank you will do."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Luke turned to leave, nearly skipping out of the room, unable to contain his giddiness. But as he opened the door he paused for a moment. Looking back at his boss he couldn't help but wonder where all this was coming from. After all these years of running the store by herself without any problems why the unexpected need for an assistant.

"Hey Chief? Not that I'm not grateful but why the sudden promotion?"

"Well Luke I want you to get a feel of what it would be like to be in charge on a regular basis. In case I need you to take over for me someday."

"You're leaving Olympic?" Luke asked with a mixture of concern and heartbreak in his voice that made Emilie's heart melt. She didn't have the heart to tell him about the life changes she had been considering lately. Instead she just laughed slightly and smiled at him.

"No...but I'm not gonna be here forever. And when the time comes for me to go I want to make sure I leave this place in the care of someone I trust. And who knows, you might be the next Chief around here."

"That'll never happen. There will only ever be one Chief."

Emilie smiled at the sweet young man's comment as she watched him exit her office. I was nice to feel so wanted, a feeling Emilie had almost forgotten until she met Jeff. _"Oh Jeff" _she thought to herself. The past two weeks had been amazing, even if they were cut short by Vince's demands that he and Matt appear on the Smackdown that followed SummerSlam. Still it was the best two weeks of Emilie's life. She was even contemplating Jeff's offer. The more she thought about it the less crazy it sounded to her. Why shouldn't she move in with him? She loved him and he clearly returned the feeling. So what was holding her back? Her job; perhaps? Her band; maybe? Her family; defiantly not? Or was it fear? Fear of giving herself so completely to another person, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. _"Stop it Emilie!"_ she mentally scolded herself. _"You can't move in with him. It's too soon. It's insane...Isn't it?"_ It was times like these she wished she had that no fear attitude Jeff was so famous for. He probably never gave anything a second thought. Just go for it, don't think about what tomorrow might bring. Emilie envied that about him. She on the other hand always worried about the future. She never took a leap without looking. Often time overanalyzing and over thinking every situation. And, up till now, that never bothered her. But now she was about to take a huge dive in introducing Jeff to her family. It wasn't so much what they would think about him that bothered Emilie but what he would think about them. She wasn't kidding when she said her family was different, especially compared to Jeff's. He was probably raised with quiet dinner and simple get togethers. How was he going to react to Aunt Joy's ghastly bright orange wig or Uncle Eddie's in depth conversation about his colonoscopy? Not to mention Cousin Heather's over dramatized ranting of how all men are scum, mainly targeting her lying, cheating, dead beat ex-husband. One thing she knew for sure, Jeff had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	24. Mind Of A Married Man

"Meeting the family huh? That's big." Adam remarked as he packed away his wrestling gear. He looked over at the multi-colored headed man sitting on the locker room bench. Jeff had managed to keep the news of his Long Island trip pretty quiet around his wrestling buddies for more then a month. Since most of them were married they felt the need to constantly harass him for details on his crazy bachelor stories of loose morals and even looser women. It seemed like he was the messenger, bringing tales of the outside world to a band of prisoners, locked away from the rest of society. Jeff becoming serious with a woman was almost an act of treason to the guys, especially Adam. He had been married for less then a year and had already developed an unusual amount of cynicism for the holly institution. Not that Jeff blamed him; if he was married to Alannah he'd probably have a negative outlook as well. From the moment he met her Jeff knew this was not the right woman for Adam. He was such a cool easy going kind of guy, where as she was a neurotic needy she-devil. The kind of person you just wanted to smother with a pillow until they stopped moving, just so they'd shut up for a while. She was always screaming at poor Adam over something. Whether it was him not being home enough or her accusing him of cheating or whatever ridiculous thought that popped into her clearly unbalanced head. So it was no surprise that Adam chose to live vicariously through Jeff. Losing him to a monogamist relationship was like letting go of that last hope of freedom.

"It's nothing. It's just dinner for a holiday. Say a little pray, eat a little food. It'll be fine."

"Of course it will." Jay said taking a seat next to Jeff. "Just bring a change of clothes. I nearly wet myself the first time I met my wife's dad. Scary guy."

"Don't get us wrong man. We love Emilie, we really do, she's great. But you guys are moving pretty fast. We just wanna make sure you're not getting in over your head.

"I'm not. Her family is a big part of her life, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, and if I wanna be part of her life I'm gonna have to make them apart of mine. It's what you do when you love someone."

"Love" Adam laughed "Of course you're in love. Everyone's in love in the beginning, all you ever do is have sex. What's not to love? But three years down the road she's got a head ach every night and you're jerking off in the shower like some pubescent teenager."

"Christ Man!" Jeff yelled, hoping that was the end of Adam vividly graphic rant. But Adam ignored his friends cry and continued with his look into the life of a married man rant.

"I mean, sure you're happy now but try not having sex for three months. Three months! Do I look happy to you?!"

"No, but you do look a little psychotic."

"Adam, dude, you need to lay off the caffeine there buddy." Jay suggested to his overexcited partner.

"Look I really appreciate the advice, but I love Emilie with every inch of my soul. I want to meet her family and someday yes I want to marry her but for now I just want to be around her. And that's why I asked her to move in with me"

"You what?!"

"What did she say?"

"She said she wasn't ready."

"Smart girl." Adam mumbled under his breath.

"What happened to its just dinner?" Jay asked.

"It is, for now."

"Sure that's how it starts. A dinner here a picnic there, next thing you know she'll be throwing out all your porn and you're walking around your house with your tail between your legs like a neutered dog." Adam replied as he zipped up his bag. "Well Jeff buddy I hope you have a good time. Good luck." He threw the strap of the bag over his shoulder and strutted out of the room singing the chorus of Queen's _"Another One Bites The Dust"_.

"I worry about him." Jeff joked before turning back to Jay. "It's can't be that bad. There are good things to marriage right?"

"Yeah, sure there is. It makes your life seem longer."

"Not you too."

"I'm just kidding. Look man, don't listen to him. Married life's not a walk in the park, it takes a lot of hard work and commitment, but it certainly can be a wonderful thing if you've found the right person. I love Denise; I can't even fathom what it would be like not being married to her. Adam means well but you gotta consider the shrew he married. I mean his wife makes Sybil look like Donna Reed."

Jeff just laughed as Jay stood up and grabbed the bag that sat next to his feet.

"Don't sweat it Jeffro. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks man."

Jay gave him a friendly punch on the arm before walking out the door leaving Jeff alone in the empty locker room. He sat there for a moment, replaying everything Adam had said. He knew the older Canadian was just being his wacky self but was there some truth behind his words. But just as quickly as the doubts entered his head they were rapidly replaced with the spectacular image of Emilie. The curve of her hips, the slope of her nose, her sweet soothing voice. There was no way he would ever regret making her his wife. After all she was his exquisite corpse.

Emilie ran through her tiny apartment holding up the white towel that was wrapped around her wet body. Water dripped down from her damp hair leaving a little trail from the bathroom tile to the living room carpet. She jumped over the coffee table as the sharp ringing of the telephone sounded for the third time. _"Don't hang up"_ she silently prayed reaching for the receiver. She picked it up but accidentally slammed her big toe into the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Shit! Fuck!" She screamed out loud. She brought the phone up to her ear attempting to ignore the throbbing pain the pulsed through her foot. "Hello?"

"Not exactly the greeting I was expecting but still imaginative." Jeff's familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Sorry about that, I stubbed my toe."

"Oh I hate that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got nine other ones. Too bad your not here to kiss it better."

"That's not all I'd kiss."

Emilie could feel her cheeks turn red. It was amazing how he could still make her blush no matter how sexual their relationship was.

"Bad boy." She giggled. "Not that I don't want to talk to you but I just got out of the shower and I'm dripping all over my kitchen, so what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know what time I'm arriving and the flight number."

"Oh yeah good idea."

"Okay its flight 287 and it should be arriving around four."

"LaGuardia or Kennedy?"

"Kennedy."

"Cool. Okay so I'll pick you up at four and that'll give us enough time to stop by my place, drop your stuff off, and make it to my parents before seven."

"Sounds good."

"So you're absolutely sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Em don't start this again. We're going to your parent's house and we're gonna have a great time."

"I know, but you don't know my family. They're not the most tactful people. If they don't like something about somebody they'll let you know."

"Now I see where you get it from."

"I'm serious Jeff. I just don't want them to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Since when have you known me to get offended by what anyone thinks about me?"

"It's just..."

"Have a little faith in your family babe. Maybe they'll love me. Everyone else does." He joked.

"It must be your overwhelming modesty."

"You know it. Well I'll let you go dry off. I'll see ya in a few days."

"I can't wait. I love Jeff."

"I love you too Emilie."


	25. The Goyim

They turned off the main road into a development of houses. Jeff looked out of the passenger side window, observing each house they passed by. It was the typical suburban setting. Rows of house all modeled in the same way, with their family SUV's parked in the driveways, and perfectly manicured lawns gleaming in the moonlight. Jeff could just visualize Emilie growing up around here. Running around the street with her sister and the other neighborhood children; playing basketball, chasing after the ice cream man, sunbathing in the front yard. The perfect white bread American community. He looked over at his beloved beauty sitting next to him. She had been strangely quiet through out the majority of the car ride except for the brief refresher course on the who's who of her family and the occasional soft sing-along with the Nirvana CD's she brought along. He wasn't too sure if it was because she was nervous or if was just trying to focus on not crashing the Jeep Wrangler her friend had lent her for the day. Either way Jeff didn't mind. Just being this close to her was enough to make him happy. They pulled into the driveway of one of the spilt level colonial houses.

"7:20, well better late then never." Emilie said before turning off the engine. She checked her hair and makeup in the rearview mirror one last time and got out of the car. Jeff slammed the door behind him and waited for Emilie to come around to his side. His heart melted when he noticed her hands were shaking. She really was nervous, it was rather adorable.

"How do I look?" she asked. Jeff looked her up and down. She wasn't dressed in her normal funky fashion. She wore a fitted long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans. The top part of her long blonde hair was pulled back with a small black clip while the rest of it fell down her back. She adjusted her shirt, making extra sure none of her tattoos were showing since her mother disapproved of them.

"You look great. You ready?"

"Not really."

"Come on Em this is gonna be a blast. We'll go inside, we'll have fun, and you'll spend the rest of the night wondering what you were so worried about."

"I hope so."

"Well I guess now the best time to show you. I did a little something for you. Just to make things a little less stressful."

Jeff removed the baseball cap from off his head to reveal that his bright neon hair had been dyed back to its original blonde color. Emilie clasped her hand over her mouth to cover the shocked gasp.

"You did that for me?" she asked as a small tear feel down her cheek.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'd do anything for you."

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as she could.

"What did I do to deserve you Jeff?"

She released her grip on him and quickly checked her makeup once more to make sure her tears didn't smug it all up. She took Jeff by the hand and walked up the stone walkway. As they neared the door a man in his early thirties walked out. He was about average height and built with dark black hair and a matching goatee. He took a cigarette out of his back pocket and placed it between his lips. As he let out the first puff he looked up to notice the couple walking closer to him.

"Em? Is that you?"

"Hey Mike."

He ran over to them and wrapped his arms around Emilie, picking her off the ground and swinging her around.

"Hey kiddo haven't seen you in a while." He placed her back down and looked over at Jeff. "And who is this?"

"Oh Mike this is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff this is my cousin Michael."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said reaching out his hand to shake Michael's.

"Boyfriend huh? Has the family met him yet?"

"No not yet."

"Ha, and I wasn't gonna come tonight." He laughed "Well good luck man."

Emilie rolled her eyes at the older man as he walked away. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal an older woman in her early sixties. Her hair was a deep red, almost brown, and teased up to add another inch or two to her short stature. Her softly lined face light up with happiness at the sight of the young blonde woman that stood before her.

"My Emmie! My Emmie's here!" she said with her thick Long Island accent.

"Hi Ma."

The two embraced as the older woman place numerous amounts of rouge colored kisses around her daughters face. Noticing Jeff she pulled away from Emilie. She looked at him through her thick wide framed glasses and grinned.

"And this must be the goyim."

"His name is Jeff Ma. Jeff this is my mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weissman."

"Please call me Janis. Oh he's handsome Emmie. What a face, not bad for a goyim. What are ya? Irish? Come on in I'll fix you a bowl of Scotch."

"Ma!"

"Oh he knows I'm kidding. Come inside you're letting all the cool air out."

They followed her inside to greet the rest of the family. Jeff was amazed to see how many people where crammed into the house. His family was small, just his dad and brother and a few cousins they rarely saw. But Emilie's family was much bigger. There must have been at least twenty people there not counting the small children. Jeff made the rounds of introductions with Emilie, each time being referred to as the goyim.

"Hey Emilie, why does everyone keep calling me a goyim? Is that something good?"

"Well" she laughed nervously "it's not bad."

"What does it mean?"

"It just mean you're a non-Jew."

"Great, I'm Jeff the non-Jewish boyfriend."

"It's just till they get to know you. They do it to everyone."

"Well I guess it's better then what your cousin Heather called me. What was it again? Oh yeah a dominating misogynist male pig."

"She still a little bitter from her divorce."

"Yeah I picked up on that."

"Well there's a familiar face." Said a voice from behind them. Emilie turned to see a attractive woman with curly blonde hair standing there. Her narrow face was lightly decorated with small freckles and her eyes were the same ocean blue as Emilie's, in fact she looked an awful lot like Emilie.

"About as familiar as that shirt you're wearing. I wonder where I've seen it before"

"Hey it looks better on me anyway."

"Jeff this is my, always borrowing thing without asking, yet still lovable sister Effie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. You must be quite a guy to put up with my little sister."

"It's a hard job but someone's gotta go it."

"Hey! I'm standing right here." Emilie pouted pretending to be hurt. "Speaking of handfuls. Where's my little monster of a niece?"

"She's with Brian around here somewhere. And thank god, its daddies turn to run around like an idiot now. And I thought you were a rambunctious kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was an angel."

"Yeah about as angelic as Wendy O'Williams." Effie laughed "Anyway I better go find my daughter before Brian files for divorce. It was nice meeting you Jeff."

"Nice meeting you Effie."

The night went on pretty smoothly. Emilie was relived to see how well her family reacted to Jeff. They all seemed to be on their best behavior in an attempt to not completely embarrass her, with the exception of Heather's out burst and Uncle Eddie disturbing description of the enormous boil on his ass. But Jeff just laughed them off and continued the conversation. If it was possible for her to love him anymore this would send her over the edge. He was the most incredible man on earth and her family loved him. What else could she ask for? What had she been waiting for all this time?


	26. Rosh Hashanah Dinner

Jeff gazed at the picture that hung on the wall of Emilie's childhood home. He took a step closer, examining each detail of the black and white photos. His focus was quickly drawn to one print in particular. It was a stunning shot of a little girl, around the age of four, standing alone in a dingy summer dress with a doll hanging loosely in her hand. She stood on a mound of dupery that appeared to be the remnants of a house, with a heart breaking expression of sadness on her young face. The photo was so moving that it nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

A voice said from behind him. Jeff turned to see Janis standing over his shoulder, holding a glass of white wine in her hand.

"Yes. The one with the little girl is absolutely exquisite."

"It is quite powerful, isn't it? There was this devastating hurricane up in Maine a couple of years ago, a lot of families lost everything they had. Emilie decided to volunteer her entire summer vacation helping out up there and she took her camera with her. After she printed the pictures she begged me to hang that one up. She said it reminded her of how lucky she was to have everything when so many have nothing."

"Emilie took this?"

"She took all of them."

"I had no idea she was a photographer.

"Oh yes, she uses to be excellent photographer until she gave it up to work at that farkatkerecord store. I tell her all the time, she's wasting her talents at that place but she never listens to me. And why should she I'm only her mother, the reason for her very existence. There's no telling Emilie she's wrong. Even if it does mean she wouldn't have to work for that shmendrek of a boss" Janis huffed before she turned towards the dinning room leaving Jeff alone in his thoughts. He had no idea Emilie even knew how to operate a camera much less print all these remarkable pictures. He couldn't help but wonder why she would ever quit something she was so obviously good at. He had to go find her and ask.

"Okay, when my father finishes the prayer he'll say L'shanah tovah. And then we all repeat it. So let me hear you try it." Emilie said quickly briefing Jeff on the accident traditions as she straighten his plain white T-shirt.

"Le shanna toba." He repeated back to her "How's that?"

"Maybe its best if you just whisper it." she answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a photographer?"

Emilie paused for a moment, taken back by Jeff's seemingly random question.

"Because I'm not. It was just something I did in school for fun."

"But you're brilliant. That picture of the little girl is breathe-taking. Why would you ever give that up?"

"Did my mother tell you to ask me that?" she asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"No one asked me anything. I just wanna know."

"Well you can tell 'no one' that because I've pretty much been on my own since the day I graduated high school that my photography kinda took a backseat to my need to not starve to death." The words flew out of her with an unintentional amount of sarcasm. She took a deep breathe to clam herself down. She didn't mean to be so rude to Jeff it was just a topic she felt like she had been explaining to everyone for a long time. "Look, it was cool for a while but I had rent and a massive amount of college loans and cool just wasn't paying them. So I got the job at Olympic and started doing more paying gigs with the band, it just didn't leave anytime for printing photos. Besides my dinky little apartment doesn't exactly give a lot of space for a dark room."

"I understand that. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No it's not you Jeff. I always feel like I have to have my defenses up when I'm around my family. I didn't mean to jump down your throat like that."

"It's cool, it happens to best of us." He grinned "Come on, lets eat. I want some of that fine Jewish food I've been smelling all night."

"Yeah we better get some brisket before my cousins get to it."

Emilie smiled up at him and took his hand in her own as they filed into the dinning room where the rest of the family had already begun taking their seats. She chose her chair, making sure there was one right next to it for Jeff. They sat down and waited for Emilie father to begin the prayer. Jeff looked up at the older man that sat at the head of the table with his gray hair and protruding belly. He was quiet and reserved; the complete opposite of his wife and daughters. Through out the entire night he had barely uttered two words to Jeff besides a _"hello" _and a_ "nice to meet you"_. It almost made him a little nervous. He knew how to deal with overbearing fathers and he knew how to deal with possessive fathers but Garry was a whole new deal. Jeff didn't really know how to read him. Did he not like him or does he just take time to warm up to people? And if that was the case, how long does he take till he decides whether a guy was worthy of his daughter or not. Garry adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers over his thick white beard before taking the glass of wine in his hand. The room fell silent as he rose from his seat.

"Family and friends" his deep voice echoed "tonight we have gathered to celebrate Rosh Hashanah, our New Year, the day where we reflect on the events of the past year and we welcome the beginning of a new one. Now if you will all please raise your glasses for the Kiddush to bless us all for the up coming new year."

Everyone complied as they raised their glasses in the air. Jeff watched in allure as Garry began the prayer.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Elohaynu, melekh ha-olam borei p'riy ha-gafen. Barukh atah Adonai, Elohaynu, melekh ha-olam asher bachar banu mee-kol am, v'rom'manu mee-kol lashon v'kee'd'shanu b'meetzvotav, va-teeten lanu, Adonai Elohaynu, b'ahavah et yom ha-shabbat ha-zeh v'et yom ha-zikkaron ha-zeh, yom zikhron t'ruah b'b'ahavah b'ahava meekra kodesh, zeicher leetzeeyat meetz'rayeem Kiy vanu vacharta v'otanu qidashta mikol ha'amiym u'd'var'kha emet v'qayam la'ad Barukh atah Adonai, melekh al kol ha-aretz m'qadeish ha-shabbat v' Yisra'el v'yom ha-zikkaron._ Blessed are You, Lord, our God, king of the universe who creates the fruit of the vine. Blessed are you, Lord, our God, king of the universe who has chosen us from among all people, and exalted us above every tongue and sanctified us with his commandments, and you gave us, Lord our God, with love this day of Sabbath and this day of remembrance, a day of remembrance of shofar blowing with love a holy convocation, a memorial of the exodus from Egypt. Indeed, you have chosen us and made us holy from all peoples and your word is true and established for ever. Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King over all the world, who sanctifies the sabbath and Israel and the Day of Remembrance. Amen."

"Amen" everyone repeated.

"Happy Rosh Hashanah everyone, L'shanah tovah."

"L'shanah tovah." They all repeated, including Jeff. Emilie smiled to her self as she heard the properly pronounced Hebrew words coming from Jeff's lips. It meant a lot to her that he was so involved in learning about her beliefs, even if it was completely different from anything he was raised to believe. Emilie looked across the table at her mother who also had noticed Jeff's devotion to her daughter. All she could do was grin as Janis flashed her the _'okay so I was wrong'_ look that Emilie had been waiting for all night. An overwhelming sense of joy came over Emilie's heart as she looked back over at her loving boyfriend. Feeling her eyes upon him Jeff gazed up from his overflowing plate of food. Without saying a word he placed his hand on her as if to tell her he was feeling the same way.


	27. Not A Dream

Jeff took in a deep breathe of the cool night air hoping it would help settle his overly stuffed stomach. He felt as though he was about to burst from all the food. Emilie had warned him about her mother's uncanny ability to over feed anyone foolish enough to let her cook for them but he had no idea how accurate she was. He managed to slip away from others while they were having coffee and dessert before Janis could restock his plate one more time. He stood on the deck, looking out over the moonlight grass of the backyard. Suddenly he noticed a strange burning smell, almost like a cigar. He looked down and noticed a large figure sitting on the wooden steps leading up to the porch.

"I'm sorry sir." He said "I didn't know anyone else was out here."

"That's alright." Garry answered blowing out the smoke "Come have a seat son."

Jeff quietly walked over to the older man and took a seat on same step he rested on.

"You smoke Jeff?" he asked offering him a cigar.

"No sir but thank you."

"Yeah, that's good, it's a nasty habit. I have to cut back myself. Health reasons. I'm not as young as I use to be. Not to mention the wife hate the smell. Can't blame her." He laughed deeply "So you had to get away too huh?"

"Oh no sir. I just needed some fresh air after all that food."

"Its okay son I was just kidding."

"Oh" Jeff responded with a nervous laugh. He didn't really know what to say. Jeff couldn't remember the last time he felt so intimidated by anyone. Even Mr. McMahon failed to strike this sort of fear in his heart. But somehow this man made him incredibly anxious. Perhaps it was because of who he was and what his acceptance meant. Jeff knew how much Emilie's father meant to her. Out of all the people in the family she had the strongest connection with him. Some strange bond that could never be explained but could be easily seen. His blessing was important to Emilie, therefore it was important to Jeff. They sat there not saying a word for what felt like an eternity until Mr. Weissman finally broke the silence.

"She's had it rough, you know?"

"I know."

"The past few years have been really hard on her. She tries to hide it but I can see it in those big blue eyes of hers. She was pulling away, completely isolating herself from everyone that loved her." He sighed. It hurt him so much to think of Emilie's vivacious sprit being slowly eaten away, replaced with nothing but numbness. "Emilie's not as tough as people think she is. She can be broken almost effortlessly. But this is the happiest I've seen her in a long time. You don't know what that means to me."

"Probably as much as her happiness means to me."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes sir. More then I thought I could ever love anyone."

Garry looked at the intense expression on Jeff's face. He could tell just how much he meant it. As much as any father would never want to admit it, he knew that Jeff would be the one to replace him as the most important man in Emilie's life. He knew it was now up to him to let her go. With that he threw the cigar on the ground and patted Jeff on the back.

"You're a good guy Jeff." He said as he stood up. "The kind of guy Emilie needs."

He walked up the stairs towards the sliding door that led back into the house. Before walking inside he turned back to Jeff.

"I don't have to remind you that she's my baby girl, right? So remember if you hurt her I'll cut you into little pieces and wear your skin as an overcoat."

"Got ya sir."

"Just wanted to make sure I made that clear." He said before leaving Jeff alone in the open night.

Jeff just laughed as the relief began to settle in. Not only had he survived Emilie's family but he had been accepted. Imagine that, the wild Catholic daredevil Southern boy fitting in so perfectly with the zany Jewish New York folks. It was just one of those crazy twists of fate.

Emilie flicked off the bathroom light switch and walked into her bedroom where Jeff was already waiting in the bed. She took the clip out of her hair and placed it on the night stand before getting under the covers. Jeff put his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to snuggle as close as possible to him. She took a deep breathe, inhaling that intoxicating fragrance that was only his. It was times like these she had to stop and wonder if life could truly be this good. Any minute she would wake up and the past three months would have all been a dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. He was real.

"You have to be the most amazing man. Do you know that?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because not only did you manage to put up with the entire Weissman clan but you charmed the hell out of them all as well."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah. You should have heard my mother after you left the table. 'Oh he's so smart', 'oh he's so handsome', 'oh he so sweet'."

"Never let it be said that your mothers not a wise woman."

"Well all I know is that she's never reacted that way towards any guy I've ever dated. Jewish or not...By the way, where did you run off to after dessert?"

"I was talking to your father."

"My father? Really?" she asked lifting her head up in shock. "What did you guys talking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he told me how rough the past few years have been on you, and how glad he was to see you so happy. And I must say that's something he and I have in common."

Emilie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father never really talk to any of her boyfriends; much less have a full length deep conversation with one. She gazed long and hard at Jeff, who appeared to be oblivious to her stare. For the first time everything seemed so clear. She couldn't believe how blind she had been to what was right in front of her face. She had been so terrified about giving up her job, her apartment, her band, or whatever else was keeping her in New York. Believing that leaving those things behind would somehow mean that she would be leaving her life behind. But what she didn't take the time to notice before was that Jeff was her life. And now she knew exactly what she wanted and where she wanted to be.

"Okay" she said out if nowhere. Jeff looked down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"Let's move in together."

"You mean it?!"

"More then you can even imagine. I don't know what I've been waiting for all this time. I think I've been so scared that I would be making some huge mistake that I'd have to spend the rest of my life cleaning up. But I realize now that...I don't care what might go wrong, because no matter what it is, it's nothing we can't get through together. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And whether that means moving to North Carolina or Pluto I will do it. I would follow you anywhere."

Jeff's eyes grew wide at Emilie's sudden change of heart. He sat there trying to find the words to articulate his joyous feelings but he couldn't think of anything to say. She had said it all, so he replied the best way he knew how. He grabbed the sides of her face, bringing his warm tender mouth down to her soft pouting lips. He kissed her more intensely and passionately then he had ever kissed her or anyone before. His expert tongue tracing over every inch of her mouth. Emilie trailed her hand down the side of his face and up his scalp, tangled her fingers into his soft thick hair, pulling him into her as deeply as she could. As if to remind herself that he was real. _"It's not a dream. It's not a dream"_ she silently repeated to herself, _"and if it is don't ever let me wake up."_


	28. Farewell New York

"To Emilie and Jeff" Steve, Emilie's drummer, said holding up a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels towards the happy couple sitting on the old worn out couch. "May the beginning of your new life not be the total end of your old one."

"At least not the end of skin tight leather pants and cut off tank tops." Bobby the bassist laughed as everyone clicked their glasses together.

It was Emilie's last week in New York so everyone had decided to throw her a good-bye party and since her cousin was the bartender at the world famous CBGB's they couldn't think of a better place. They had even managed to get the headlining spot on the card of performers for the night. Emilie just hoped it wouldn't be their last performance. She had sworn to the boys that her relocation to North Carolina would not mean the end of the band. It was going to be difficult but she was willing to make whatever sacrifice it took to keep performing with the band while adjusting to her new existence with Jeff. Jeff had even offered the crew of misfits full access to the private studio he had built in his backyard, to record their first album. Still, things were about to change big time for Emilie. She would no longer spend everyday with the always entertaining Olympic crew. She would no longer spend her weekends playing with the band all over the local club scene. And she would no longer awake every morning to the beloved city that she had adored her whole life. Yet despite that chilling reality Emilie wasn't afraid. For the first time in her life she had no doubt in her mind that she was making the right decision. She looked over at the man sitting next to her. A sweet smile crept across her face as her eyes followed along the lines of his perfectly chiseled chin. She couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so much. Even after everything they had been through together he still managed to send every one of her senses into overdrive. Jeff turned his head toward Emilie's gaze.

"What?" he asked, noticing her smiling at him.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy."

"Me too." He put his hand on her, softly rubbing his palm over her knuckles. "Oh," he said suddenly remembering something "I got you a gift."

"What is it?"

"Come with me and you'll see." Jeff rose and took Emilie by the hand, leading her over to a bar stool where his bag was sitting on. He unzipped the black material and rummaged through the contents of the bag until he pulled over a box, gift wrapped in brightly decorated paper. She took the box from her hand , examining it closely. It was too large to be piece of jewelry yet too small to be some sort of musical instrument.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Open first, then comes the gratitude." She took a seat on the now vacant bar stool tearing at the paper until she reached the plain cardboard box inside. Using her nails she ripped open the tape sealed box, revealing her present. Her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of her gift. With slightly shaky hands she reached inside and pulled out the brand new SLR Cannon camera.

"It's a standard manual and automatic SLR, but I'm not too sure what that means. The guy at the store said it was one of the best models for photography. You can change the shutter speed and the aperture, but again I don't really know what that means." Jeff searched Emilie's face for some sort of reaction but her eyes where glued on the camera since she had opened it. "I can't really tell if you like it or not."

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes faintly teary.

"You did this for me?"

"Well I figured that since you really don't have to work you could have the time start taking pictures again. We could move the animals out of the basement and turn it into a dark room…I just wanted to do something to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For loving me." Without another word Emilie threw her arms around Jeff. Embracing him as tightly as she could.  
  
"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Emilie."


	29. Exquisite Corpse

Emilie stood on the stage surrounded by her band mates. She was surprised to see how many people had shown up for their show. She had expected a lot of her friends to fill up the bar but she didn't recognize of large fraction of the crowd. Even more shocking was that the mass of people seemed to be really into the songs. At one point Emilie couldn't even hear herself due to the entire bar singing along with the songs she had written. She took a moment to get over the unexplainable reaction from the crowd before she began the next song. The music began to play as she took a deep breathe before the words began to flow from her lips.  
  
_"Everyone grab your partner  
The sun is down yet it's hotter  
There's a place down town that I know  
So let's go  
Let's get crazy  
  
I just love to go insane  
The type of girl that blows out your brain  
This is the only place you should be  
Here with me  
Getting crazy  
  
We're going crazy  
We're going out tonight  
We're going crazy  
Gonna lose our minds  
Till the break of the sun light  
  
Prowl like a beast in the wild  
Happy as an innocent child  
Lights down, music's loud  
And we're proud  
To be crazy  
  
It's party time in the city  
The street lights are so pretty  
The whole night it belongs to us  
So lets dust  
We'll be crazy  
  
We're going crazy  
We're going out tonight  
We're going crazy  
Gonna lose our minds  
Till the break of the sun light  
  
All the way from Soho to Downtown  
We get up and we'll never come down  
It's our chance  
So lets dance  
Cause it's time to get crazy  
Come on, come on, you gotta  
Get up off your feet  
Take off down the street  
You know we want  
To just get fucked up  
  
We're going crazy  
We're going out tonight  
We're going crazy  
Gonna lose our minds  
Till the break of the sun light"  
_  
Jeff leaned on the bar, watching Emilie face light up with joy as the crowd erupted in applause. He couldn't help but smile as he watch her move her body with beat of the music. It reminded him of the night of their first date only now he knew she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was so captivated by her that he had barely noticed the dark haired man that taken the seat next to him.  
  
"It's amazing" the man said "no matter how many time you see her she blows you away very time." Jeff didn't even have to turn to see who the familiar voice belonged to.  
  
"I'm gonna marry her Matt."  
  
"I know you are little bro. Just give her some time. She's taking a big chance just moving in with you. Leaving behind everything she's ever known to travel around the country with you, praying you'll make it through the match without breaking your neck."  
  
"Yeah but she's gotten a lot better with the whole daredevil thing."  
  
"Really? So did you tell her about the TLC 2 match at WrestleMania?"  
  
"Um…I'll wait till she moves in. Ya know, let her get settled and all."  
  
"Uh-huh" Matt laughed as they heard the final note of the song echo through the room. Emilie smiled as she took the microphone in her hands and brought it up to her mouth. She waited for the crowd to settle down before she began to speak.  
  
"Thank you, all of you. We've got one more song for you before we go but fist I just wanted to share mine and all of the guy's gratitude for your support and love through out the years. You have no idea how much it means to us. Especially since this will be our last show for a little while. But don't think you've heard the end of us. Because we will return to kick this music industry in the ass one more time." She paused to allow the people to cheer at her statement before she continued "Now normally I hate it when bands do covers but I wanted to end this show with something special and well I couldn't really think of a better way." Emilie smiled one last time before light went low and the soft piano started.  
  
_"I was born on the other side  
Of a town ripped in two  
And no matter how hard I tried  
I end up black and blue  
I arose from off of the doctor's slab  
I lost a piece of my heart  
Now everyone gets to take a stab  
They cut me up into parts  
  
I gave a piece to my mother  
I gave a piece to my man  
I gave a piece to the rock star  
He took the good stuff  
And ran."  
_  
Suddenly the light turned up as the gentle sound of the piano faded into a harsh heavy guitar riff.  
  
_"Oh God I'm all sewn up  
A hardened razor-cut  
Scar map across my body  
And you can trace the lines  
Through Misery's design  
That map across my body  
  
A collage  
I'm all sewn up  
A montage  
I'm all sewn up  
  
A random pattern with a needle and thread  
The overlapping way diseases are spread  
Through a tornado body  
With a hand grenade head  
And the legs are two lovers entwined  
  
Inside I'm hollowed out  
Outside's a paper shroud  
And all the rest's illusion  
That there's a will and soul  
That we can wrest control  
From chaos and confusion  
  
A collage  
I'm all sewn up  
A montage  
I'm all sewn up  
  
The automatist's undoing  
The whole world starts unscrewing  
As time collapses and space warps  
You see decay and ruin  
I tell you no, no no no  
You make such an exquisite corpse  
Corpse, yeah  
  
I've got it all sewn up  
A hardened razor-cut  
Scar map across my body  
And you can trace the lines  
Through Misery's design  
That map across my body  
  
A collage  
I'm all sewn up  
A montage  
I'm all sewn up  
All sewn up"_  
  
As she stood there, beneath the spot light, a sense of overwhelming joy filled Emilie's soul. She knew she was about to embark on a new chapter in her life and even if that meant leaving behind the city she loved. Yet despite that fact Emilie was more then ready for the change. She suddenly remembered something Jeff had said to her the first time they met. He said 'just because you're away from something doesn't mean your hearts has to leave. Your heart is where ever you want it to be'. His words had never meant so much to her as they did now. New York just wasn't a part of her heart it was in every inch of her body and soul. It was strut in her walk, the pride in her eyes, and the tone of her voice. It wasn't just her home, it was her teacher, her mother, her best friend, and nothing could ever change that. No matter where she may live, or where the road may take her, she will always remain a New York Gal.  
  
**The End  
**  
**_"Crazy" written by Marisa W., preformed by Camio  
  
"Exquisite Corpse" written by Stephen Trask, from Hedwig and the Angry Inch_**

* * *

  
_**Now come on. You didn't think I'd just end it like that did you? We all know nothing in life is ever that simple, especially love. So keep your eyes out for the squeal to The New York Gal, coming soon. **_

_**Thanks for reading,  
  
Marisa **_


End file.
